Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici?
by chipie14
Summary: Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy,j'ai 20ans et je suis un acteur porno hétéro en quête d'emploi,un jour je me suis retrouvé sur le tournage d'un film plutôt spécial. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Yattaaaaaaaa ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, encore une !

**Disclaimer : Sirius chou est mort alors cela veut dire que aucun des perso de Harry potter ne m'appartient…Sinon Ryry et Dray forniqueraient sans gène partout à tous moments !**

**Alors comme je disais plus haut ; yattaaaaaa ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, une ! Qui attends juste très patiemment que vous la lisiez…**

**Résumé : Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, j'ai 20ans et je suis un acteur porno hétéro en quête d'emploi, un jour, j'ai trouvé le boulot rêvé, mais à ma grande horreur, c'était un film très spécial.

* * *

**

**Titre : Euh, c'est un casting gay ici ?

* * *

**

**Chapitre uno

* * *

**

**HD en puissance !

* * *

**

-Hey ho ! Debout la marmotte !

Je sens des mains me secouer violemment et la voix ô combien charmante de mon meilleur ami me tire de mon sommeil.

Il me met en position assise et se vautre à califourchon sur moi.

-Dray, allez réveille-toi braille-t-il en se mettant pratiquement à sautiller.

-Blaise, je te signale que là j'ai une érection matinale et que tes frottements ne font rien pour arranger mon affaire.

Le voilà qui se retrouve par terre, au pied de mon lit.

Je sourie, oui je sais, je suis un génie…

-Ho le salaud ! Tu ma bien eu ! S'écrit-il en sautant sur les draps.

Je pousse un soupir, il a l'air d'être bien décidé à me sortir du lit.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Blaise, d'habitude tu me laisses dormir autant que je veux, alors pour qu'elle raison viens-tu m'emmerder ?

-Ho mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude ! Rétorque mon meilleur ami décidément trop joyeux pour moi de si bon matin.

-Tu peux préciser ?

Le voici à présent qui arbore un grand sourire, je remarque distraitement qu'il a une dent de cassée, un tout petit morceau de rien du tout, mais ce sont les choses minimes qu'un colocataire doit voir non ?

Moi je ne suis pas rassuré, quand il prend cet air là, c'est que lui sont venues des idées, qui tournent toujours irrémédiablement mal…Pour moi.

-Je me suis occupé de tout ! Les papiers, la paperasse, toi il ne te reste plus qu'à signer et à jouer déclare-t-il.

-A jouer ? Hésitai-je, je continuais à fixer sans le voir le jeune homme au teint chocolat en face de moi, ne me dites pas qu'il…

Il interrompt mais pensées, comme s'il avait suivit le chemin de mon raisonnement.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas faire ton come back mon frère m'annonce-t-il, triomphant.

Je me contente de le regarder avec la plus fidèle imitation du poisson rouge.

Je suis ému, alors je le serre contre moi, les larmes aux yeux

-Oh Blaise

Comme j'ai la gorge nouée, c'est une sorte de gargouillement qui me sort de la bouche.

Mais je crois qu'il a compris, car il émet un petit rire et me tient dans ses bras à son tour.

Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et j'ai quitté la maison à l'age de 15 ans pour me réfugié chez mon parrain puis, je me suis installé à ma majorité avec mon meilleur ami.

J'ai 20 ans et je suis un acteur porno en quête d'emploi.

Mes parents sont extrêmement riches mais aussi froids et cruels.

Une nuit, après m'être fait battre pour la énième fois, j'ai décidé de prendre mes affaires et de sortir par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

D'ailleurs, je me suis foulée la cheville, heureusement mon père m'attendait en bas.

Mon père, oui, car Severus Rogue, mon parrain, est le seul homme qui ai vraiment joué le rôle de père pour moi et que j'ai jamais considéré comme tel.

Hélas, paix à son âme, il est décédé l'année dernière.

A 18 ans, je suis parti de chez lui pour voler de mes propres ailes et connaître New York.

C'était surtout parce que je voyais bien qu'il s'en voulait chaque jour un peu plus de mentir à son meilleur ami et de m'enfermer par la même occasion chez lui.

En effet je ne pouvais pas sortir, car Lucius Malefoy est et a toujours été un homme puissant, au moindre pas que j'aurais fait dehors j'aurais été immédiatement repéré.

Alors j'ai suivi Blaise et nous nous sommes installés dans un petit appartement près de central park.

J'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu la trouille mais maintenant je me sui habitué aux hululements des chouettes et autres bruits de forêt.

Blaise travaille comme chef dans un grand restaurant et moi je cherchais à exercer dans le stylisme.

Je suis bien vite revenu à la réalité, ce monde est bourré d'injustices !

Puis une foi, un homme peu scrupuleux avec lequel j'avais un entretient me proposa de tourner un film X, j'avais une belle gueule, m'avait-il dit.

Il est vrai qu'avec mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux gris-bleus et mon physique avantageux j'avais toujours été le chouchou des femmes.

A cette époque là ; Blaise ne gagnait pas assez et de toutes façons je ne voulais pas vivre à ses crochets.

Et puis, je me suis dit que cela payait quand même beaucoup et que je pourrais toujours continuer à arpenter les agences de mannequin et montres mes dessins.

Le premier film fut suivit de beaucoup d'autres et je commençai peu à peu à m'enrichir.

A mes 19 ans mon parrain mourut et je n'eu plus envie de tout cela.

Avec mon coffre qui se remplissait, j'avais cesser mes demandes d'emploi, mais je sais que si Severus savait mon métier il n'apprécierait pas.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, il pouvait me voir à tous moments…

Ça peut paraître stupide mais cette idée m'avait complètement glacé.

Comme je me trouvais déjà dans le cinéma, j'ai décidé de tenter des films ''normaux''.

Mais il s'avéra que j'étais un piètre acteur.

Ce qui nous renvoie à ma situation.

Je me voyais obligé de recommencer dans l'industrie du film X et personne ne voulait de mes croquis.

-Allez, bouge-toi apollon sinon tu vas risques d'être en retard me lance Blaise.

Je m'extirpe de mes draps, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je m'assieds devant un bon petit déjeuner anglais et mes papilles frémissent d'envie.

J'adore les petits déjeuners de Blaise, ses déjeuners, ses dîners, le moindre petit légume qu'il fait mijoter ou même le simple morceau de pain dans lequel il glisse du jambon chaque jour pour moi.

Tout entre ses mains devient délicieux alors que moi je suis une véritable catastrophe en cuisine.

Mais je m'améliore, c'est inévitable quand on vit avec un cordon bleu.

Frais comme la rose après une bonne douche, je m'engage dans les rues avec tenu fermement dans mon poing le papier où est marquée l'adresse du studio de tournage.

Le plateau ne ressemble à aucun de ceux que j'ai l'habitude de voir.

Ici, il n'y a que les caméras, quelques chaises, un grand lit au milieu de la salle.

Tout cela tient plus du porno amateur qu'à autre chose.

Déjà je tique, il n' y a que des homes, aucune femme dans les parages.

Bon après tout, je suis arrivé en avance, sûrement que les demoiselles que je doit faire grimper aux rideaux n'ont pas été pratiquement jetée de chez elles par un colocataire fou…

Un petit blond victime de calvitie se dirige vers moi.

-Monsieur Malefay ? Grogne-t-il

Ha, apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être du matin !

Il n'attends pas ma réponse et me fourre un papier sous le nez.

Il me montre où je dois signer, je ne prends pas la peine de lire le contrat, j'ai confiance en Blaise et en plus j'ai besoin de ce rôle.

Mais je jette quand même un bref coup d'œil à l'entête : Nuit de luxure

C'est ça le titre du film ? Que c'est beau l'originalité !

Il m'intime l'ordre de me dévêtir et de rejoindre l'équipe.

Je croise sur mon chemin un petit brun à lunettes rondes qui me détaille de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur.

Je referme précipitamment la porte des vestiaires quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour m'adresser la parole, des fois qu'il serait gay celui-là.

Dans la pièce seuls trônent des bancs, des casiers et deux cabines de douches avec des toilettes.

J'ouvre les casiers et voit une série de peignoirs blancs mais je me contente de ranger mes propres vêtements sans me soucier d'autres choses.

Si la propreté de l'armoire me convient assez pour y déposer mes affaires, ce n'est pas le cas des peignoirs.

Je sors le mien de mon sac à dos et lorsque je repasse la porte des vestiaires je me retrouve à nouveau face au brun qui me frôle en entrant à son tour et referme la porte violemment derrière lui.

-Allez toi, tu t'allonges sur le lit et écarte un peu les jambes pour qu'on puisse voir ! Détache un peu le nœud et laisse pendre lâchement le tissus sur tes épaules m'ordonne celui qui semble être le chef.

Me voilà entrain de prendre différentes poses afin de trouver celle qui pourrait éventuellement satisfaire sa seigneurie.

Finalement je suis mis assis sur les draps immaculés.

Je remarque qu'il n'y a toujours aucune trace de femme et franchement je suis un peu gêné d'être ainsi à moitié nu dans une position aguichante devant tous ces hommes.

D'ailleurs, personne de retient ses compliments et je perçois quelques murmures excités, au point que je commence à me demander sérieusement si je ne me suis pas trompé de tournage.

-Ha, te voilà ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient d'être accueillie par le metteur en scène.

C'est le petit brun de tout à l'heure, sauf que maintenant il a ôté ses binocles, de ce fait on peut voir ses yeux d'un vert profond.

Il m'observe en s'approchant de moi d'un air provoquant en pointant presque son menton en avant et défait d'un mouvement leste sa robe en satin.

Inconsciemment, mes yeux tombent sur le gland rougit qui regarde dans ma direction.

Je déglutit alors que la panique s'insinue en moi, j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?

Je me tourne vers le reste de la production et découvre avec horreur que presque tous ont commencé à se tripoter.

A présent, je suis en colère, de mettre fait ainsi avoir, Blaise va m'entendre ce soir !

Je me lève avec pour intention de me diriger hors du plateau et loin de ces pervers avec rage.

Mais l'autre prend ça comme une invitation et à peine ais-je sauté de l'immense lit qu'il m'empoigne par les épaules et me colle à lui.

Mais de quel droit tu touches mon corps toi ?

Je suis dégoûté.

J'attrape durement ses poignets et les tords.

Pourtant à la place du cri de douleur auquel je m'attends, je le vois fermer les yeux en se cambrant, gémir de plaisir en se tortillant.

Alors sans le vouloir encore une fois, mes yeux parcourent son corps.

Ils dérivent sur sa pomme d'Adam agitée de soubresauts, sa peau blanche, son torse, ses bouts de chair rosée et surtout son érection encore plus vigoureuse.

Je suis troublé, confus.

Ma seule réaction est de serrer encore plus violemment, meurtrissant sa chair.

Il gémit encore et plante ses orbes vertes assombries sur mes yeux.

Un courant d'air passe, mais j'ai atrocement chaud, je me rends compte que mon peignoir gise par terre

Il se recolle contre moi et se met frotter nos deux peaux brûlantes ensembles.

Je remarque que j'arbore à présent une belle hampe dressée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « HD POWER ! » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous à pas trop déçu et que vous avez aimez,

C'est me toute première sous le point de vue d'une seule personne, je ne sais pas encore comment vraiment m'y prendre alors j'attends vos conseils, critiques, insultes, déclarations d'amours et autres !

Je vous annonce aussi que les reviews permettrent de recharger l'encre du stylo

Si si je vous assure !

Gros bisous


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooooo ! je suis si goodente !lol, j'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un seul chapitre, et en plus j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête,roooo c'est trop fort !lol**

**Alors, pour m'exprimer en bon français, je veux juste vous dire merci merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre deux sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Disclaimer** **: alors je prends Sevy, « non ! » ho dommage, Harry alors ? « Non plus »pff, Sirius ? «Non ! »…Draco ? « Tu rêves ! » aucun alors ? « Non t'a trouvé ça toute seule ? »Même pas un piti piti « NON » rhooooo t'es vraiment pas sympa joanne « Madame Rowling ! » Pff blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc… **

**Résumé : Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, j'ai vingt ans et je suis un acteur porno hétéro en quête d'emploi, un jour, je me suis retrouvé à jouer une scène avec un beau brun, et lorsque je me suis rendu compte sur quel genre de tournage je me trouvais, il était trop tard…J'y avais déjà laisser mon cœur. UA Slash, Harry/Draco.

* * *

**

**Titre : Euh, C'est un casting Gay, ici ?

* * *

**

**Chapitre deux

* * *

**

**HD POWER ! titutuuu, il est recommandé de prévoir mouchoir en papier ou sceau au cas où certains seraient plus sensibles que d'autres, titutuuuuu

* * *

**

Par tous les dieux du sexe ! Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je baisse la tête vers mon entrejambe, coupant le contact visuel avec le brun.

Je ne sais même comment il s'appelle et à en juger mon sexe tendu je m'apprête à coucher avec un inconnu.

Au moins dans les autres pornos que j'ai déjà faits je connaissais un tant soi peu les acteurs et tout le staff en général.

Mais ici, je suis entouré de pervers blonds, roux, chauves, j'en ai même vu un, au fond, qui a les cheveux mauves.

Je ne comprendrais jamais le manque de goût de certains !

Enfin, il faut de tout pour faire un monde…

Je ne sais ni comment ni à quel moment je me suis laissé entraîné par le pire de tous, le pervers à la chevelure brune très désordonnée.

Les draps sont rêches et me grattent la peau, l'essentiel est qu'ils soient propres, ce qui est moins sûr.

Allongé comme je suis, sur le dos, je ne vois plus le reste de l'équipe mais seulement lui, le démon aux yeux verts qui me domine de toute sa splendeur.

Il se met à califourchon, faisant frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre.

Je ne me dit même pas que quelque chose cloche, tout ce qui importe ce sont les frissons qui me parcourent de haut en bas, si c'est un homme qui provoque cela, alors tant mieux, tant pis.

Le plaisir naît peu à peu dans mes reins et c'est sûrement le cas pour lui aussi car il gémit fortement, en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Je n'ai pas compté le nombre le fois où je l'ai vu dans cette position mais je crois vraiment qu'il adore faire ce geste là !

Ses bruits m'excitent encore plus et lorsque l'on ressent tout cela combiné au plaisir, on ne voit plus les choses de la même manière, moi, je pense bien que ce sont mes croyances qui ont changées.

J'ouvre les yeux et me rend compte par la même occasion que je les avais fermé.

Il se mord les lèvres d'une façon si sensuelle que je me redresse pour les capturer.

Aussitôt, nos langues entament une danse enivrante.

Il passe ses mains sur mes pectoraux, mes hanches, mes cheveux, mes bras, mes entre cuisses, sa bouche dans mon cou, suce mes tétons durcis.

Il est partout et je geins de bonheur.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose mais je me vois mal gémir « Oh oui le brun continue »

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'aperçois sa tête au niveau de mon sexe en entrouvrant les paupières.

Je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé sur mon gland violacé et mon cœur s'affole.

-Harry, mon nom est Harry Potter

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je peux déjà dire que sa voix est chaude et grave, à en donner des frissons à un yeti.

Cependant, il n'a rien de très spécial en faite, comme nom, je crois même que Potter signifie portier ou potier en Anglais, je ne sais plus, en tous cas, pas terrible comme nom de famille

Son prénom aussi est plus que banal, en temps normal, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je retiendrais.

J'observe sa langue rose pointer sur la tête de mon érection, je bloque ma respiration.

Finalement, il descend jusqu'à la base et je frémis d'anticipation.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis douloureusement impatient que le temps semble s'être affreusement ralentit car devant mes yeux ce sont de véritables diapositives que j'admire

représentant chacune l'éphèbe se rapprochant de mon excitation millimètre par millimètre.

-Et toi ? Me demande-t-il

Quoi moi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me poser des questions…Hum oui ! Il vient de lécher mon membre de tout son long et des étoiles défilent devant mes pupilles.

-Harry, Oh Harry !

Que cela fait du bien de pouvoir crier un prénom

-Tu t'appelles Harry aussi ? Rigole le brun

Nom mais qu'est-ce qu'il me chante celui-là ?

Je lui pardonne, après tout il n'a pas ses lunettes, il ne peut pas voir qu'un dieu tel que moi ne souffrirait jamais un prénom aussi débile !

Et puis, son rire me rappelle le chant des oiseaux, à ce son, les battements de mon coeur augmentent.

-Draco Malefoy

Ça s'est beaucoup mieux ! Classe, sensuel, presque sexuel.

J'ai vu des femmes prises d'orgasmes à la simple mention du nom de mon père et je compte bien arriver à ce résultat moi aussi.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu, après tout, je haletais fortement mais il admet un temps d'arrêt avant de m'engloutir tout entier.

Mon dos se décolle des draps désagréables, je cris, cambré au maximum.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et du mal à refermer les lèvres.

C'est la meilleur fellation que l'on ne m'ai jamais faite, c'est très différent que celles dont j'ai l'habitude, avec les gourdes qui passent la nuit avec moi

Harry est un peu brutal, rapide et lent à la fois en plus lui, il arrive à m'aspirer jusqu'à la garde.

Perdus dans mon plaisir, je suce avec délice les doigts qu'il me présente sans me poser de questions.

Mais lorsque je sens son index essayer de pénétrer mon intimité je revient à la réalité.

Je suis au lit avec un homme !

J'ouvre violemment les yeux et me redresse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel !

Oui, je sais, quand je panique j'ai une très forte tendance à utiliser un vocabulaire peu gracieux, et ma voix vire aux aigues.

J'écarquille les yeux, je n'ai pas bien mesuré l'ampleur de la situation

Devant moi, le brun a déjà enfilé un préservatif et me fixe interloqué.

-Draco ? Ca ne va pas ?

Si il hésite, moi pas, je préfère hurler

-_ça ne va pas ?_ Mais bien sur que si, ça va très bien ! du jour au lendemain je me retrouve au lit avec un homme qui s'apprête à me baiser devant des caméras !

Je me tourne vers les autres, eux aussi me regardent, ignorant la marche à suivre

-Monsieur Malefay, voulez-vous s'il vous plait vous rallongez qu'on boucle la scène ? Me demande timidement le chauve

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en prendre a lui aussi

-Vous d'abords mon nom c'est Malefoy ! Et puis non, je ne me rallongerai pas et enfin, je vous emmerde !

Je me dirige en courant presque vers les vestiaires, bousculant Harry qui tombe aux pieds du lit

Je le vois grimacer du coin de l'œil, à cause de la froideur sur sa peau nue sans doutes

Comment ai-je pu laisser ce parfait inconnu me toucher ?

Un homme ! Un salaud qui a voulu profiter de moi !

Je donne un grand coup sur la porte

Blaise m'a bien eu, tout est de sa faute

Et en plus j'ai mal aux mains maintenant.

Je m'engouffre sous la douche pour me frotter frénétiquement à m'en irriter la peau

Peu importe, il faut que j'enlève cette souillure de moi et surtout la sensation de brûlure que je ressens encore aux creux des reins.

* * *

J'ai parcouru les quelques trentaines de blocs qui séparent le studio de tournage à l'appartement en peu de temps et je me suis arrêté à la librairie qui jouxte ma maison .

J'achète un manuel de cuisine pour débutant après avoir vérifier que la recette que je désire y figure bien.

Il est vrai que je suis nul aux fourneaux mais ce soir je vais préparé le plat préféré de Blaise, il va adoré.

Planté devant la cuisinière, un brin nerveux, je tourne fébrilement les pages du livre et finit par trouver celle qui m'intéresse.

« Riz frit à la chinoise » (pour quatre personne)

Nous ne sommes que deux, il faudra que j'adapte les quantités…

Bon, il ne faut pas me demander la lune non plus, je vais me contenter de suivre à la lettre et je porterai le surplus à Théo !

C'est celui que je qualifierais de second meilleur ami qui risque fort de devenir le premier !

Allons, voyons voir les ingrédients…

350g de riz long, une cuillère à soupe d'huile d'arachide, deux légèrement battus…

Pff ! Compliqué tout cela, comment on peut battre légèrement des œufs ?

On les bats ou pas !

Je lis brièvement les autres composée

Deux tiges d'oignon vert, 100g de haricots verts, 160g de crevettes roses…

Un sourire sournois naît sur mes lèvres, il n'y aura pas de crevettes roses, Blaise refuse toujours d'en mettre dans ses plats

Je ne les cuisinerais pas, en revanche 100g de poudre de crevettes m'attend sagement dans mon sac de course.

Après une heure de dur labeur je suis exténué, la table est faite et le petit plat trône à l'intérieur du four pour ne pas refroidir.

Assis sur l'une des quatre chaises je tapote nerveusement le bois avec une fourchette.

Lorsque j'entends enfin la clef tourner dans la serrure je me redresse et l'accueil chaleureusement.

Cependant, il a l'air effrayé, quelque chose à se reprocher mon chocolat adoré ?

Pourtant, quand je pose la soupière d'où s'échappe le délicieux fumet :

-Tu as cuisiné ? C'est merveilleux ! Je crève de faim, j'ai rapporté des bricoles du restaurant mais manger des restes franchement…S'exclame-t-il

Je le vois s'avancer et soulever le couvercle, il pousse un cri de joie

-Oh du riz frit !

Mais il marque un temps d'arrêt, madame méfiance est-elle de retour ?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Balbutie-t-il

C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je demande avec satisfaction

Il est encore plus décontenancé, bien, très bien

-Heu, pour le film je suis…

-Ha ! Alors tu savais que c'était une production gay ?

Je sais, c'est une question inutile, j'en connais déjà la réponse

-Oui, hheu tu sais, il y avait un but à tout cela tente-t-il de m'expliquer

Je hausse un sourcil, je suis assez curieux de savoir mais il n'est pas encore temps, l'heure tourne et je n'ai pas que ça à faire

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, mange ou ça va devenir froid !

Il saisit sa fourchette et enfourne une grande quantité dans sa bouche en ferma les yeux de délice

Mon sourire s'agrandit

-Oh, Draco c'est succulent ! D'habitude tu refuses de mettre autant de piment dans la nourriture ronronne-t-il

Oui, Blaise raffole du piment, quand il est sûr de rester seul aux repas il assaisonne tous les plats pour les rendre aussi piquants que possible, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il travaille au sauna buccale.

C'est un nom assez…Ahurissant mais mine de rien, cet établissement est continuellement bondé.

-Tu l'as toi-même dit ce matin, aujourd'hui n'est pas comme d'habitude

Je le regarde avaler le riz et s'en resservir

Au moment où il pique une saucisse bien grasse je passe à l'attaque

-Alors tu aimes ?

-Oui et je suis vraiment content répond-t-il

Bien, vraiment très bien…

-Pourtant tu as eu raison de te poser des questions

Il blêmit et pose automatiquement ses couverts

-Tout ce piment ce n'est pas pour rien

Un éternuement m'interrompt, vraiment mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais

-Tu…Qu'as-tu mis dans le riz ?

Cette fois-ci j'éclate de rire

-Blaise mon cher ami, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me faire un truc pareille et t'en tirer peinard ?

Il éternue de plus en plus et son nez devient rouge, il commence à le gratter

-Tu n'as pas mis de crevette la dedans pourtant

Pour toute réponse je me cale plus confortablement sur mon siège et lui offre une des mes plus jolis sourires

Ceux qui disent qu'on ne tire aucune satisfaction à rendre le mal par le mal et que c'est un pêcher sont des idiots

-Tu n'as pas ? Halète-t-il

Dieu n'a pas créer une chose aussi exquise que la vengeance pour qu'on la gâche…

-Tu devrais être fière de moi j'ai retenu la leçon, les pommes de terre pour masquer le goût d'un trop plein de sel et le piment pour les crevettes en poudre, voilà qui pourra t'aider à te souvenir qu'il ne faut jamais me faire une blague aussi nulle que cellelà

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et s'enfuit dans sa chambre

Suis-je allé trop loin ? Non, il a ce qu'il mérite

Je range les assiettes lavées et en rentrant dans ma chambre j e passe devant la porte de celui qui fut jadis le séduisant chef du sauna buccale.

Mais qui ne sera bientôt que celui-qui-a-eu-le-nez-aussi-gros-qu'un-ballon-pendant-trois-jours

Non, honnêtement je trouve que c'est bien peu comme châtiment

Quel homme normalement constitué aimerait se retrouver sous les assauts d'un autre ?

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt le corps en entier

Je ne suis pas homophobe…Ou juste un peu

Franchement, l'homosexualité n'est pas normale !

Dieu est sensé avoir créer l'homme et la femme pour quoi alors ?

Je revois sa langue qui me lèche et je frissonne encore

Seigneur, j'ai été le dominer en plus !

Et puis, pourquoi je pense encore à ça ? A lui ?

Je suis un homme ou pas ?

Je sors précipitamment de l'appartement

J'ai besoin d'aller draguer

* * *

**Kikooo ! **

**Voilà le second chapitre de mon nouveau bambin, qui j'espère vous à plus autant qu'à moi**

**Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je n'est pas le temps de lire parce que c'est un peu juste et que je veux poster maintenant**

**Ça a vraiment été long à écrire, même si ça n'y paraît pas, et je sais pas si vous le savez mais…Le papier de mon cahier m'a dit hier soir que si je ne recevais pas de review il effacerait tous mes écrits et serait très très malheureux**

**Si si ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée…ce n'est pas du tout de ma faute cependant **

**Donc, pitié pour mon pauvre cahier, faites un geste**

**Gros bisous **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikooo tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau.**

**Je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment très heureuse que de manière général ma fic vous plaise et je vais faire mon possible pour vous contenter tous, ça ne sera pas évident mais j'espère que j'y arriverait.**

**Mon cahier vous remercie avec toute l'énergie de ses pages carrelées 21x29.7 et avec toute la grace que lui confère son état de T¨P.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : moi Draco Malefoy, c'est avec une profonde tristesse que je vous annonce que je ne peux malheureusement pas appartenir à chipie14, en effet J.K.Rowling, l'auteur du bandant balafré binoclard, à réussi à mettre au bord du suicide ma si charmante et élégante personne en opposant un refus catégorique à ma demande d'asile dans les bras de ma bien-aimée. Profitez lecteur car bientôt le monde de la littérature sera en deuil, JE VAIS TUEEE CETTE £µ§/.£µ d'écrivain ! Hum, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Résumé : si moi, Draco Malefoy, savait ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là, je n'aurais peut-être pas laisser Blaise entrer dans ma chambre ; car depuis lors, je suis perdu. U.A Draco/Harry

* * *

**

**Titre : Euh ; c'est un casting gay, ici ?

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois

* * *

**

Je me trouve sur le chemin qui est sensé me mener vers un lieu plus agité que celui où je vis.

J'aime bien balancer ça et là des petites pierres tout au long de ma marche, ça abîme les chaussures mais au moins je ne laisse pas vraiment mes pensées dériver.

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai assez, toute façon il n'y a plus de cailloux en vue.

En relevant la tête je m'aperçois que deus routes s'ouvrent à moi, je sais que la plus longue, celle de droite traverse les devantures, parking des immeubles et la plus courte passe par Central Park.

De toutes les façons, la marche ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je suis plutôt nourriture devant la télé ou sport de chambre.

Je m'enfonce d'un pas lent dans le parc.

Putain que m'arrive-t-il ?

La manière qu'il avait de me dévorer du regard, prédatrice, ses yeux verts assombris par le plaisir.

Je me surprends à frissonner maintenant… Dieu qu'il était beau, ou alors je l'embelli par désespoir de le revoir.

Ma parole je vire pédale ou quoi ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de prendre ce chemin ?

Autour de moi, il y a pleins de bruits bizarres qui me donnent la chair de poule.

J'ai vu aux infos il n' y pas longtemps qu'un couple avait été assassiné ici…le meurtrier n'a pas été appréhendé.

A croire que les flics veulent que d'autres se fassent réduirent en dé avant d'y plancher sérieusement.

Le lampadaire devant moi clignote et celui d'après est carrément éteint…Je croyais qu'on était dans un pays développé ?

Je m'arrête, légèrement angoissé et fixe la pénombre qui me fait face, je continue à marcher normalement ou je cours pour sortir de là plus vite ?

Tous comptes faits, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette forêt, et si je faisais demi tour ?

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? A cette heure-ci surtout, le ciel est déjà noir, nous sommes en été en plus, soi dit en passant il fait vraiment une chaleur à crever.

Je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, allons allons, plus de la moitié du chemin est déjà parcourue, je peux bien…

Je pousse un cri de peur, là ,devant moi se dessine une silhouette, sous le lampadaire éteint, on la distingue à peine, les contours sont un peu floues, comme une apparition.

Maman…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler de tout mon corps et des frissons remontent le long de mon dos.

Je suis un idiot, qui va mourir comme un pauvre con dans une forêt.

Je veux m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir.

Un couple découpé, une jeune fille violée, un petit garçon enterré vivant, un jeune homme assassiné.

C'est fou le nombre de crimes commis ici…

Je vois cela d'ici « Draco Malefoy un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge a été tué la semaine dernière alors qu'il semblait effectué une promenade dans central Park, aux alentours de vingt et une heure, son corps n'a pas encore été reconstitué en entier, nous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances à ses proches. Comme on le sait ce parc à été le lieu d'autres nombreux actes de ce genre…nous vous conseillons de n'y effectuer aucune promenade seul. La société chimica vient de racheter… »

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi terrorisé.

Mais l'ombre devant moi ne semble pas vouloir m'attaquer, je ferme les yeux un instants, elle a disparut.

Mon cœur loin de se calmer totalement s'apaise un peu.

Quelle frousse !

Pourtant, mon problème n'est toujours pas réglé, cette obscurité continue de me narguer.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre dans mon dos et mon cerveau se déconnecte, je me mets à courir comme un dératé pour me sortir d'ici

Quand je vais raconter ça à Blaise, il va se moquer de moi pendant des années.

J'accueille avec plaisir l'embouteillage et les klaxons.

Où vais-je ? Directement chez les prostitués ? Je sais c'est du vite expédié mais cela ne demande qu'un minimum d'effort.

Après l'émotion que j'ai eu un club sympa est mieux indiqué, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je me trouve un bar bondé d'après les voitures garées de la fumée s'échappe par la porte entrouverte, y a le feu là dedans ou quoi ?

A l'intérieur, la communauté des fumeurs s'en donne à cœur joie, je tousse et la fausse blonde à côté de moi s'éloigne en me lançant un regard écoeuré.

Je me rends au comptoir et repère une mocheté assise deux tabourets plus loin sur la gauche.

Pas du tout jolie, on dirait un bouledogue, pas étonnant qu'elle soit seule…

J'évite, je ne suis pas si désespéré que cela.

Sur la droite, je croise le regard d'une asiatique plutôt bandante à première vue

A première vue, parce que lorsque je m'approche, je vois qu'elle porte un top qui ne cache rien de sa poitrine nue, ses seins pendent comme des gans de toilettes, et son rouge à lèvre vulgaire lui tache les dents.

Le gars à coté d'elle lui tape les fesses à peine cachées par sa mini jupe et elle émet un gros rire gras.

Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me prouver que je suis un homme.

Que dis-je ? Je suis un homme ! Pas une pédale !

Allons faire tombé la mocheté.

Je me dirige vers ce bouledogue et prends un siège sans lui demander son avis.

-Je vous offre un verre mademoiselle ?

Oui, je sais…Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.

-Non merci, j'en ai déjà un

Son ton n'est pas agressif, bien au contraire elle a l'air très timide et plonge presque la tête dans son martini en rougissant.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici, car il est évident pour moi qu'elle n'est pas à sa place dans ce bar.

Assis comme je suis près d'elle je remarque avec dégoût qu'elle a plein de poils qui lui sorte du nez, mais passé la première vague de méfiance pour elle et d'écoeurement pour moi Pansy se révèle être d'une très agréable compagnie

Drôle et intelligente je suis sûr que sa personnalité entière la rend belle, en tout cas elle a un très joli sourire.

Je suis rassuré… !j'ai toujours du succès auprès de la gente féminine, je sais encore dragué et la rousse au petit minois de l'autre coté me ferait presque bander si je la fixais plus longtemps.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de vexer ma nouvelle amie, des fois qu'il faudrait remplacer Blaise…

Je consulte ma montre, minuit cinquante-trois

Mine de rien nous avons discuté un bon bout de temps, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de choisir une fille et normalement à cette heure ci la prochaine étape c'est le petit hôtel que j'ai repéré pas loin.

Je n'aime pas allé chez la personne, ni chez moi, on ne sais jamais…les mauvaises surprises, je n'apprécie que très moyennement.

Je promène mes yeux sur toutes les pistes de danses improvisées, mais rencontre des personnes qui ont l'air accompagnées

A croire qu'aucune fille venue se convaincre de son hétérosexualité n'est la ce soir, ou alors elle s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un ou elle a changé d'avis.

Ma gorge s'assèche lorsque j'avise deux blondes entrain de se bécoter.

Une heure cinq, je relève la tête, ou alors je rentre avec Pansy ?

Je l'entends se moucher bruyamment… Ca ne va peut-être pas me tuer de le faire avec elle.

Je me mets à la fixer d'un regard charmeur, on m'a toujours dit qu'à cet instant mes yeux gris ont l'air d'être un lac glacé, à tous les coups ça marche…

-Hum…Heu, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, mon fiancé doit m'attendre balbutie-t-elle

Apparemment pas.

Je la raccompagne dehors en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air soulagé et nous échangeons nos numéros

Il est vrai qu'elle est bien gentille, mais elle est si laide qu'elle pourrait inciter un aveugle à changer de trottoir, si en plus on y rajoute ses manières…

Je suis surpris, comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir un chéri ? A coups sur elle est pleine aux as parce que…Le pauvre je le pleins à trimbaler une fille pareille, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

Cette fois ci je suis bien décidé à me trouver quelqu'un

Mais à peine ais-je passé le pas de la porte que l'asiatique me saute dessus.

Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche et son haleine pue l'alcool.

Elle me plaque contre un mur en pressant ses ballons de baudruches contre moi.

Je suis inconfortable, il y a trop de cheveux, trop de rouge à lèvre, trop de seins, pas assez de muscles.

J'écarquille les yeux, encore lui ! Pourquoi m'embête-t-il autant ? Jusqu'à interférer dans mes rapports sexuels !

La vulgaire me prend en bouche, je grimace, je suis sûr qu'elle va laisser les traces de sa quantité industriel de rouge sur mon membre.

Même sa fellation est mauvaise alors que celle du brun était si exquise

En repensant à cela je me mets à haleter et mon sexe durci enfin

Elle émet un bruit de satisfaction, si tu savais ma pauvre.

Je sens sa langue sur moi, son odeur, son érection sur la mienne et je jouis en gémissant pitoyablement son nom, les larmes aux yeux

L'autre se relève brusquement

-Moi c'est Cho !

Son ton sec me sort de ma rêverie et j'ouvre les yeux

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit alors…

La seconde suivante elle était partie et une trace rouge décorait ma joue.

Pff, toute façon Cho c'est un prénom débile.

Je frotte distraitement ma peau sans ressentir la moindre douleur

Je crois que pour le moment j'y suis anesthésié.

je suis sous le choc et j'ai l'impression de flotter, comme dans une bulle.

Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je vérifie cela, je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne manière pour me rassurer

Moi, gay ?

C'est inconcevable.

* * *

Avec une appréhension de plus en plus grande je descends du taxi et recompte soigneusement la monnaie avant de laisser partir le chauffeur.

Il soupir, agacé en redémarrant mais moi je le remercie avec un sourire.

Et s'il avait essayé de me voler le bougre ?

On ne sait jamais et je ne suis absolument pas le genre de type à laisser sa monnaie

Nous leur payons pour leur service c'est déjà suffisant, pourquoi faudrait-il encore donner des extras ?

Je ne parle pas des pourboires de restaurants, ça c'est complètement différent.

Ou alors est-ce parce que mon meilleur ami est chef que je pense cela ?

Mais est-ce que le chef reçoit des pourboires après tout ?

Je ne pense pas…Eux il passent tout leur temps confinés dans leur sacro-sainte cuisine et n'en sorte que pour se faire félicité par des clients flatteurs

Peut-être que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se font refilés les « sommes symboliques de reconnaissances ? »

Mon œil gauche !

La plupart des gens font cela seulement pour leur bonne conscience ou parce que ça fait « genre »

Moi je ne me pose pas tant de questions ! Je n'en laisse pas et tant pis pour leurs gosses mourant de froid, il n'on qu'à changer de boulot !

Je sais, c'est ignoble mais moi aussi j'ai une vie.

Non, en fait, ce à quoi je pense, c'est carrément horrible, j'irais me confesser demain…

Voilà autre chose encore, ceux qui vont à la messe le dimanche ou à la mosquée le vendredi pour répéter les mêmes pêchers le lundi

Pff pathétique !

Les gens sont tellement hypocrites…Surtout avec eux-mêmes alors qu'ils ne bernent personne ! (_ndt :ça me rappelle un certain blond qui veut pas voir la vérité en face…)_

Le portier du club où je suis descendu se tortille devant moi et je me rends compte que je le fixe depuis pas mal de minute déjà, à sa place moi aussi je commencerais à avoir la trouille.

En face de moi, de l'autre coté de la route, le « carré blanc » me nargue effrontément semblant me dire « allez dégonfle toi, toute façon maintenant ou dans trente secondes… »

Finalement le videur du club gay se penche vers son collègue qui m'observe à son tour.

Apparemment je suis repéré alors je décide de traverser la route.

C'est la seule boite de…ce type que je connaisse

Enfin, je me plante devant les deux gorilles et en inspirant bruyamment je lève la tête vers eux

Le cœur battant à vive allure j'espère qu'il ne reconnaîtrons pas l'un des manifestants homophobes qui ont détruit leur établissement il n' y a même pas un mois.

Aujourd'hui, je suis peu fière de moi, c'était vraiment intolérable.

-Un problème monsieur ? Me demande le brun

Il à ses bras costauds croisés comme pour m'impressionner,

-Je voudrais entrer s'il vous plait

J'y peux rien, j'ai ouvert la bouche et c'est cette voix de fillette qui est sortie

L'autre éclate de rire

-Tu entends ça Vince ? Il voudrait entrer !

J'ai envie de lui mettre une droite pour arrêter ses ricanements mais un séjour à l'hôpital n'est pas mon plus grand souhait.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais ceci est un club privé

Au moins son ami est poli, et ça contraste vraiment

Je ne suis pas près d'abandonner, il faut que j'entre

-Qui vous à dit que je ne fais pas partie de la crème de cet établissement ? Vous êtes nouveau ou quoi ?

L'autre cesse de rire et me fixe avec incompréhension mais j'ai la certitude que son ami sera moins facile à duper

-Je ne vous demanderais même pas votre carte de membre parce que vous n'êtes pas gay

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez gros tas !

Je hurle, j'ai les nerfs en compote, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ma vie est entrain d'être foutue en l'air à cause d'un putain de binoclard et je n'ai même pas le droit de la contempler s'envoler en fumée !

Je ne m'aperçois que j'ai déblatéré d'une voix cassée ce que j'ai sur le cœur que lorsque le plus intelligent m'adresse un sourire compatissant.

-Allez, on vous laisse entrer, mon nom c'est Vincent et mon compagnon Grégory, lorsque j'ai découvert ma sexualité j'ai été aussi déboussolé que vous, mais heureusement j'ai eu un bon guide très rapidement et j'espère de même pour vous.

Bien qu'il s'exprime très bien pour un portier, son histoire ne m'émeut pas pour un sou et je réprime difficilement une nausée à la vue des œillades énamourées.

Au moins la porte est grande ouverte

Ça ma plutôt l'air d'une boite classique et de la musique résonne fortement à mes oreilles.

Quand je rentre plus en profondeur je constate avec stupeur que l'on est loin du bordel auquel je m'attendais

Les gens son vêtus avec classe, dansent, boivent et discutent sans que tout cela ne tourne à l'orgie.

Je me suis toujours dit que les homosexuels ne pensaient qu'au sexe.

Mais depuis aujourd'hui je commence vraiment à croire qu'ils accordent aussi une place à l'affection vraie.

Je regards, émus un couple enlacé ici, et un autre riant à gorge déployée là bas.

-Nouveau ?

Je me tourne au son d'une voix chaude qui me fait frissonner

Il est roux ; plein de taches de son, porte un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sang ouverte légèrement sur le haut.

-Fred Weasley

Il me tend une main que j'hésite à prendre, que suis-je entrain de faire ?

-Draco Malefoy

Il me fixe un instant avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres

Je rougi violement

-Très joli prénom

Je bafouille des remerciements et accepte une danse.

L'ensemble est…Bizarre, il me tient serré contre lui et me parle de tout et de rien, cela ne m'intéresse que vaguement.

Moi qui ai l'habitude de mener je me laisse aller à son bon vouloir

Il est plus grand que moi, et c'est vraiment différent d'un slow avec une fille

Différent comme tout depuis aujourd'hui, bizarre mais plaisant à la fois.

Je suis quand même un bien curieux homophobe à me laisser toucher par un homme deux fois dans la journée et surtout à apprécier cela.

Harry, quand je repense à la cause de mes ennuis je pense que j'aurais du envoyer balader Blaise ce matin et me recoucher immédiatement.

Ma vie est bouleversée à présent, ce que j'aimais le plus était sa pseudo stabilité.

Ma conscience manifeste son désaccord, et je serai passé à côté de ça ? Qui fait peut-être partie intégrante de moi et que j'ai ignoré et réprimé.

Fred titille mon lobe d'oreille avec sa langue avant de sucer la peau de mon cou, sa bouche cherche la mienne et je réponds en frémissant de plaisir

L'excitation naît peu à peu et c'est haletant que l'on se sépare

-Ca te dirait de…Prendre un verre chez moi ?

En temps normal, je ferais remarquer que l'on se trouve dans un bar mais à peine a-t-il fini de parler que j'acquiesce fébrilement

Je veux savoir, je suis pressé d'être enfin fixé sur ce que je pense être et si je pourrais assumer cette nouvelle qui s'impose à moi, cette chose que je n'arrive même pas à conjuguer à la première personne.

* * *

_Personnellement moi je pense qu'il pourrait tirer ses conclusions toute de suite !_

_sVp ne tuer pas l'auteur pour avoir mis Harry au placard un instant, mais il faut que Draco se retrouve avant tout. Toute façon Draco il va me protéger NA !_

_Sinon j'èspère, comme d'habitude que ça vous à plu, que c'était pas trop long, pas trop court, et que vous allez recharger mon stylo !_

_Gros bisous et à dans deux semaines._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sinon il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait une overdose de tous ces ptits bishô

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Yataaaaa ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de la torture mentale de notre chère Draco international

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'ai de moins en moins de review ? snif !

Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?

Chapitre quatre

**_Attention, lemon ! Pas celui que vous attendez, malheureusement.

* * *

_**

Résumé : Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et ce soir là, j'ai trouvé ma place au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Fred m'adresse un sourire et me prend la main.

Avec lui, je passe rapidement entre les couples qui dansent passionnément.

Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ? Il ne vient pas de dire que l'on se rend chez lui ? Pourtant nous nous éloignons de plus en plus de la sortie, mais ?

Un sentiment inconnu me glace, il ne veut quand même pas que l'on fasse ça là !

Mais pour quoi me prend-t-il ?

Je me retire violemment de sa poigne et les reproches sortent sèchement de ma bouche.

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et ma frustration est d'autant plus grande qu'il à l'air maintenant amusé.

-Mais de quoi tu parles bébé ? Je vais juste prévenir mon frère m'explique-t-il

Bébé…Mon cœur danse dans ma poitrine

Seigneur…Je deviens vraiment une nana, ça fait peur

On avance vers son frère, du moins je remarque une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de Fred et une oreille constellée de taches de son.

Un brun mince et élancé est pendu à ses lèvres, si bien que je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages.

Déjà mon cœur bat plus vite et un éclair de jalousie me traverse

Je sais que ça ne peut être lui, j'ai tellement envie de lui, de le toucher, de lui parler, de simplement le contempler que je le vois partout !

Comment vais-je le retrouver ?

Son frère - Georges je crois – ne prends même pas la peine de se séparer de sa sangsue, il lève son pouce puis nous fait signe grossièrement de le laisser poursuivre.

Le manque d'éducation de certaines personnes me dégoûtera toujours !

Nous atteignons déjà la sortie et les deux gardiens me font un clin d'œil chacun.

Quel cadeau ! J'en suis tout retourné…Pfff

J'espère juste que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de convenable, des fois qu'il m'emmènerait chez lui pour compléter son 'salon d'une soirée V.I.P' en compagnie d'autres personnages de jeunes hommes empaillés.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de grimper à l'intérieur d'une espèce d'antiquité rouge.

Il me tient la porte, il est galant mais j'en ai rien à faire, je ne suis pas une fille !

Comme protestation je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer avec force la portière vers moi.

Je lui est enlevé la porte des mains, je sais, c'est très impoli, mais il y'en a des millions sur terre.

Il ouvre le côté conducteur avec empressement et s'assois lourdement sur le siège.

La voiture s'affaisse littéralement sous son poids, est-ce que ce truc peut vraiment rouler ? J'ai réellement envie de lui poser la question.

Il démarre et nous parcourons les rues plus ou moins éclairées dans un relatif silence.

Je n'éprouve ni le besoin ni le souhait de parler, de touts les façons, j'ai la bouche sèche et un chat dans la gorge.

Je vois le destin se rapprocher inexorablement.

D'après ce que je sais, ça fait un mal de chien avant et après, pendant quelque fois, lorsque le partenaire n'est pas doux et attentionné.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil discret, il est concentré sur la route et un pli soucieux barre son front couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

Finalement, Fred remarque que je l'observe depuis un moment et m'adresse un sourire.

Je lui réponds bêtement, s'il est aussi doux qu'il soigne sa conduite, cela devrait bien se passer.

A peine ai-je pensé ça qu'il fait une grande embardée et je me vois projeter en avant.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

J'attrape rapidement la ceinture de sécurité que j'attache en le regardant échanger de gros mots avec l'autre chauffeur.

Les accidents de la route ont une grande part dans le taux de mortalité, une sueur froide dégouline dans mon dos et je me cale dans le fauteuil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard anxieux à la banquette arrière, peut-être devrais-je m'asseoir là ?

Ça limiterait les éventuels dégâts…

Oui mais…Si c'est un camion qui nous prend par derrière, je serai le premier à être broyé, je crois que je vais rester à l'avant et prier très fort.

Je suis au courant, c'est seulement quand on est dans le pétard qu'on pense a Dieu…Mais je promet que je pratiquerai toute les religions, m'occuperai d'enfants…

Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que ce chauffard de rouquin soignait sa conduite ?

A ce rythme là, je risque d'avoir mal au cul pendant des lustres des fois que j'arrive vivant jusqu'à son lit.

Quand j'entends le moteur s'arrêter, je décrispe les doigts autour de mes genoux et saute en dehors de la voiture.

Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ni aucune autre partie de mon corps dans cette chose !

Il dit bonsoir à un gardien plutôt somnolent qui à le col remonté jusqu'à la tête, il fait comment pour repérer les voleurs alors ?

L'immeuble est plus haut que le mien et à cette heure ci, seulement quelques fenêtres sont encore allumées, mais vue d'ici, les appartements ont l'air plus grands, pour cause, le quartier propre et silencieux est huppé.

J'ai pêché le gros lot.

Nous nous engouffrons dans un ascenseur qui monte au quatrième étage.

Il m'ouvre sa porte et je ne vois même pas en cela un acte d'une insultante galanterie tant je suis angoissé.

Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de partir en courant de cet appartement trop mal rangé à mon goût.

Des gadgets en tous genres traînent sur les tables et les étagères.

Au moins, à part ça, le reste est de bon goût et les couleurs pastels sont en harmonies avec les autres plus criardes des portes.

Un grand aquarium attire mon attention et je m'y dirige tandis qu'il nous sert à boire.

Il y a trois poissons rouges et un autre jaune.

Je contemple avec une fascination non feinte deux hippocampes qui se tiennent sur la gauche, j'en ai jamais vu en vrai, c'est très bizarre…Et laid

Il s'approche de moi et me tend un verre

-Tu aimes les poissons ? Me demande-t-il

-Oui, fris

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir et aussitôt je rougis

Fred éclate de rire et m'attire vers le canapé.

On discute en buvant un bon moment.

J'apprends qu'il est comptable et vient d'une famille nombreuse.

Je me sens bien avec lui, au point de lui avouer mon métier, légèrement honteux.

Avec surprise, je l'écoute m'expliquer que son frère, Ronald -mon Dieux leurs parents ont vraiment de l'imagination- est aussi acteur porno et qu'il tourne film sur film, et joue même dans des pubs, clips en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Georges lui, est propriétaire d'un magasin de jouets dans lequel Fred travaille pour passer le temps les week-end.

Je comprends mieux la présence de tous ces objets ici.

La conversation est ponctuée de rires et j'en oublie presque ce pourquoi je suis là.

Comme il y a un blanc pendant qu'il remplit à nouveau nos verres je regarde l'aquarium.

L'attroupement de poissons m'intrigue donc je me lève pour aller voir.

L'un des rouges à l'air mort, en tout cas il gît sur le sable entouré des autres.

J'observe curieusement le jaune sur la droite arracher un morceau du rouge, un autre aussi.

Ma parole, ils sont en train de le bouffer ou quoi ?

Je suis horrifié et je pointe dégoûté le spectacle macabre du doigt en appelant Fred.

Lui se contente d'une grimace et m'attire au divan

Une flûte pleine m'accueille.

Il veut me rendre saoul ?

-Je crois que j'ai assez bu pour aujourd'hui

Ma voix sonne même déjà comme celle d'un ivrogne.

Lorsque je lève les yeux je suis cloué sur place par le désir que je lis dans les siens.

Il se penche pour partager avec moi un baiser fiévreux qui me laisse pantois.

Encore un suivant, puis un autre plus profond, je sens le goût de l'alcool quand sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne ; ça doit être pareille avec lui je suppose.

Mon cœur cogne fort contre ma poitrine, je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Nos chemises tombent bientôt à terre, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes mains s'activaient aussi.

J'y suis, je sens son érection pressée contre ma cuisse, nous sommes debout tenant avec peine sur nos jambes tremblantes, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il parcourt mon visage et mon cou de baisers.

Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements et mes frissons.

Il met son front contre le mien.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, il est chaud mais à présent je suis glacé de l'intérieur, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'utilise, même si c'est un peu ça, c'est vraiment gênant qu'il le sache.

Nous nous dirigeons tant bien que mal vers ce que j'imagine être sa chambre.

-Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas Draco.

J'espère bien.

Mes entrailles sont nouées, et si c'était une mauvaise idée ?

Peut-être que ce matin j'ai du manger un truc pas normal qui me fait réagir bizarrement aux hommes ?

Et si malgré tout il me fait mal ?

Il me tire de mes réflexions d'adolescentes en m'allongeant sur le lit.

Entre nos baisers, on se retrouve nus et il m'observe de ses yeux assombris.

-Tu es beau

Cette simple phrase d'une déconcertante banalité me fait frissonner tellement elle est dite d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

S'il continue à me regarder de cette façon je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Fred se décide enfin et m'embrasse, me lèche partout tout en découvrant mes points sensibles et je supplie en gémissant de descendre plus bas.

Il passe la langue sur toute la longueur de mon érection et un feu dévastateur sévit entre mes reins.

Je me saisi d'un coussin et le sert contre mon torse pour me raccrocher à la réalité quand il m'engloutit tout entier.

Je baisse les yeux vers lui, mon excitation monte en flèche

Il a disparut, à la place je vois des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux vert sombre qui me fixent malicieusement.

Cette fois-ci je me cambre et mord l'oreiller pour étouffer le prénom de mon obsession, sachant que de cette manière Fred ne l'entend pas.

Cependant je me crispe quand je sens ses doigts caresser mon intimité, il me chuchote des mots destinés à me calmer.

Ma peur se ravive et une angoisse sourde m'étreint la poitrine

Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Il a mis un puis deux doigts en moi sans que je ne proteste.

Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de me tortiller, la sensation est bizarre.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça à l'intérieur de moi.

J'ai envie de les expulser pour être tranquille mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il rajoute un troisième créant une sensation de brûlure.

Ses mouvements de ciseaux et de va et viens n'arrange rien, je savais que la douleur n'était pas loin.

Curieusement, un autre sentiment arrive et ma respiration saccadée s'accélère encore.

Je gémis fortement quand il touche ma prostate et le plaisir naît dans mon ventre.

Lorsqu'il s'apprête à me pénétrer je prie intérieurement pour que le lubrifiant facilite vraiment le tout.

C'est plus gros que des phalanges, j'ai carrément les larmes aux yeux, j'ai mal.

C'est lui-même qui m'a dit que je ne regretterait pas, il a eu tord, je regrette, c'était une mauvaise idée.

C'est rentré, mine de rien, il est bien monté, moins que moi, mais quand même !

Je me sens déchiré en deux, je laisse ma main toucher mon anneau distendu et je m'effondre à nouveau sur les draps.

Des frissons me parcourent le corps, j'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration normale.

Il masse mon sexe qui se rendurcit tant bien que mal lorsque la douleur disparaît

Je parie qu'elle va réapparaître quand il va se mettre à bouger, mais là il peut être sûr que je me barre aussi sec !

Il donne un petit coup de rein et je sais qu'il a touché encore une fois ma prostate car un plaisir sourd m'envahit, je cris un nom, le bon heureusement.

Je suis rempli de sa chair durcie qui coulisse en moi.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu es bon

Il rajoute en haletant fortement que je suis si étroit qu'il se sent délicieusement serré.

Moi je me sens bien, un plaisir intense se répercute jusqu'à mes tétons qui pointent en l'air

Je comprends pourquoi il y a autant de gay, ne serai-ce que pour le sexe ça vaut le coup ou que certains hommes utilisent des godemichés avec leur compagne.

Fred va de plus en plus vite j'en arrive même à déchirer son coussin avec mes dents dans le feu de l'action.

Je n'en peux plus, je joui en hurlant

Il me rejoint dans l'extase à quelque secondes d'intervalles puis s'affale sur moi avant de coller nos deux corps poisseux.

Je fixe le plafond en soufflant fébrilement.

Comment est-ce avec Harry ?

* * *

Kikoooo ! j'espère comme dab' que ça vous a plu , et que vous ferez pété ma boite,pour une fois c'est moi qui vous demande ! mdr

Au prochain chapitre on retrouve Blaise, Draco( bien sur) et Harry !

Bonne chance à ceux qui ont passé leur exam et gros bisous a tous

A la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note de l'auteur : _**hiiiii ! tout le monde, pour une fois j'ai reussi à respecter mon délais vous savez pas à quel point je suis trop fière de moi ! lol

* * *

**_Disclaimer : _**ça commence à me détruire le moral petit à petit d'avoir toujours à dire que blablabla rien de m'appartient blablabla J.K Rowling pffff vous savez qu'elle a dit qu'elle pouvait très bien tuer Harry à la fin ? Et après ça elle a encore la garde de ses personnages !

* * *

**_Résumé :_** Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, et je suis vraiment vraiment gay !

* * *

_**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?**_

_**Chapitre cinq

* * *

**_

Je suis ému, j'ai sauté le pas, je me suis senti tellement comblé avec lui en moi que ça m'a surpris de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt que j'ai été crée pour cela.

Je suis homosexuel, gay, une pédale, une tapette, une lopette, tout ce que vous voudrez, n'empêche que j'aime les hommes.

Me faire posséder, prendre aussi peut être, je verrai si le roux à côté de moi veut bien remettre ça, avec moi au dessus.

Mais il se dégage d'entre mes bras, attire les draps à lui et s'endort aussi sec.

Quel salaud ! Même pas un autre coup, un câlin ou tout simplement un bonne nuit.

Je me sens utilisé.

Je suppose que toutes les filles que j'ai traité de la même manière ont du se sentir comme un objet, dont on aurait usé, n'aurait pas satisfait à en jugé le manque d'intérêt qu'on lui porte et qui ne sera même pas remboursé.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une expérience d'une nuit, même si ça a été la plus belle pour moi.

Je commence vraiment à avoir un cœur de midinette, faut que je me ressaisisse, pédé rime pas avec fillette que je sache !

Je l'observe distraitement, la fureur désertant peu à peu mon corps, sa peau pale fait encore plus ressortir ses taches de son.

Et c'est encore plus laid que tout à l'heure ( ndt : vas y trouve toi des arguments ! pfff)

Il laisse passer un souffle bruyant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il en ronfle presque, franchement, je n'ai rien à faire avec ce type !

J'ai renié ma famille mais mon caractère est toujours là et je décrète qu'il ne m'a pas jeté, c'est moi qui vais partir ( ndt : bien sur, mdr)

Il m'a prit ma virginité mais je suis manifestement trop bien pour lui s'il ne m'apprécie pas à ma juste valeur.

Pendant que monsieur roupille tranquille, je pars à la recherche de mes vêtements à travers la chambre et l'appartement.

Apparemment dans le feu de l'action on n'a laissé toutes les lampes allumées, moi qui déteste le gaspillage…

J'ai retrouvé toutes mes affaires, dont ma ceinture flottant dans l'aquarium, et je retourne lui faire un bisou, ça tombe bien, j'ai la vessie désagréablement pleine

Il a l'air d'un ange aussi paisible qu'il dort, dommage pour lui.

L'envie se fait plus pressante donc je déboutonne mon pantalon et commence à dessiner joyeusement un doigt d'honneur sur sa moquette.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas bu plus que ça donc ma figure n'a pas la longueur de poignet que je voudrais.

Cependant c'est très ressemblant tout ça.

Je parcours la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce que je découvre le Saint Graal.

J'empoigne son réveil et programme une sonnerie stridente pour dans quinze minutes.

Assez pour que ce soit toujours voyant et que je sois loin de ce mec ( ndt : mais il avait sommeil le pauvre ! c'est tout mdr)

Oui, je suis un connard, mais c'est pas la nouvelle de siècle.

L'immeuble m'émerveille un peu plus à la descente des marches, faudrait vraiment qu'on emménage dans un endroit comme celui là Blaise et moi…On peut toujours rêvé.

Les rues sont désertes, pas étonnant, il est bien quatre heures du matin.

En bas, deux jeune hommes discutent en s'embrassant par intermittences

Je déteste ces couples qui me rappellent que je suis seul.

Aigri et passablement abattu, je me mets en quête d'un taxi, avec un peu de chance j'en trouverai un assez rapidement pour ne pas me faire agresser.

-Hey toi !

Je me retourne, c'est l'un des amoureux qui s'avancent vers moi en tirant son compagnon derrière lui.

On entend encore l'écho de son cri, je suis sûr qu'il en a réveillé plus d'un, en tout cas, mon chéri en haut doit l'être depuis quelques minutes déjà.

A la lumière du lampadaire je peux admirer la copie conforme de l'abruti que j'ai laissé en haut.

-Vous avez fini déjà, avec mon frère ?

Comment ça déjà ? Il insinue quoi ? Ca a été d'une longueur totalement respectable !

-Moi c'est Georges

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, mon cerveau est inactif, court-circuité, mon cœur bat la chamade.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur le brun menu qui se tient dans son dos.

Ils aperçoivent vite mon regard insistant et celui du brun se fait curieux.

Ses cheveux de jais cachent à peine ses orbes verts, ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes laissent passer un souffle dans lequel j'aimerais me perdre pour l'éternité.

Son pantalon moulant rend ses jambes interminables et son haut permet de voir un nombril insolent.

Jamais je n'ai vraiment déshabillé un homme du regard, mais celui là dégage une sensualité renversante.

J'ai tellement rêvé cette rencontre qu'elle me paraît à présent irréelle.

Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai peur qu'il s'arrête d'épuisement.

Soudain les choses se révèlent plus faciles pour moi, il est ici, Harry est là, sous mes yeux.

Que faire pourtant ? Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, j'irai même jusqu'à vouloir faire ma vie avec lui.

Cependant je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'un parfait inconnu pour moi, pourtant je suis heureux, comme si je l'avais attendu pendant des années, c'est peut être vrai.

Georges me sort de mes pensées

-Je te présente Harry, mon fiancé, chaton, c'est Draco, la nouvelle conquête de mon frère

J'ai complètement détesté son clin d'œil malicieux !

Il voulait quoi ? Me faire rougir de plaisir ?

J'ai plutôt envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !

Je le hais ce sale rouquin ! ( ndt : hey !)

Comment peut-il le toucher ? Mon Harry…

Les larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues tandis que je combats la nausée qui me prend brusquement.

Qu'espérais-je ?

Que je puisse arriver comme une fleur et bouleverser la vie de cet homme comme il a bouleversé la mienne ?

Qu'il serait là, à m'accueillir bras ouverts ?

Mais à son regard peu intéressé on voit bien qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi, alors que moi j'ai pleuré chaque minute son absence

Ce n'est qu'un acteur porno, une traînée ! ( ndt ; et toi ?)

-Enchanté, je dois y aller

Je pars sans autres mots et m'engouffre dans le premier taxi qui passe.

Je ne laisserais couler aucunes larmes pour ces connards, qu'ils s'envoient en l'air et choppent le Sida ( ndt ; hey ! faut pas pousser non plus…)

Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de saigner, mon âme de se lamenter.

Ma vie a pris un horrible tournant en même pas vingt quatre heures et je les exècre tous !

Je maudis Blaise pour me faire endurer ce supplice.

Contre toutes attentes, lorsque j'arrive à l'appartement, il est là, comme s'il savait, il m'a attendu, Dieu sait qu'il est tard et qu'il travaille demain.

Son nez à toujours la taille d'une balle de baseball.

Je m'en veux un peu du coup car il est vraiment défiguré.

Je me jette dans ses bras, je pleure de tout mon saoul, je le sers contre moi en gémissant.

Non seulement je suis gay, mais en plus j'ai développé une putain d'obsession pour le mec qui m'a fait découvrir cela.

Je lui explique tout, ça fait du bien d'exprimer sa douleur, car une chose est sûre, j'ai mal.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé légèrement nauséeux et embrumé.

En tout cas, je réalise que je ne suis pas dans mon lit mais dans celui de Blaise, dans une étreinte confortable.

Et alors les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent.

Même si je n'ai plus envie de me morfondre, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un inconnu, à part son nom et son métier je ne c'est rien de lui, ou peut être encore qu'il a un fiancé qui s'appelle, gros con de rouquin !

J'ai raconté toute ma soirée à mon meilleur mai mais bizarrement il n'a rien dit.

-Draco ?

Sa voix ensommeillée me ramène à la réalité, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je l'aime ce mec, comma ça il ressemble à un gosse.

-Bonjour amour

J'ai susurré cela avec un faux air charmeur et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre , le voilà qui glousse en me donnant une pichnette avant de s'éloigner avec une délicieuse couleur rouge sur les joues.

Qui peut résister à la séduction d'un Malefoy ?

-Tu- Tu va mieux ? Tu es sûr ?

J'ignore ces questions, à la place je lui donne un baiser sonore pour le rassurer.

Je n'ai pas encore oublier mais

-Ce n'est pas Draco Malefoy qui va se laisser avoir par une beauté insolente.

Je le vois qui hausse les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, apparemment il n'est pas convaincu…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral pour l'instant.

-Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

Il saute du lit aussitôt pour m'ôter mon idée de la tête.

Pff ! Je ne comprends pas, moi qui suis de bonne volonté aujourd'hui…

C'est vrai que je cuisine comme un pied mais de là à ajouter que je mets la pièce sans dessus dessous c'est trop !

Y a bien quelque casseroles ici et là, mais c'est le seul endroit où je laisse un désordre sympa, mais Blaise il comprends pas ça !

Quand je disais que j'étais un incompris !

Touts comptes faits, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que de laisser Blaise cuisiner, car c'est revigoré par une bonne douche et copieux repas que je décide du déroulement de ma journée.

C'est amusant, parce que le fait que je sois au chômage et que ce soit mon colocataire qui en plus de son travail prends toutes les taches de l'appart' à son actif nous fait ressemblés à ces couples que l'on voit aujourd'hui, comme s'il était un peu ma ptite femme qui me dorlote pendant que je fous rien.

Chaque fois que l'on nous fait la remarque il secoue la tête en annonçant que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien.

Pourtant, il a bien aimé mon plat de la dernière fois, même si les résultats pour lui n'ont pas été si agréables que ça.

Mais c'est un peu vrai tout ça, j'ai gardé malgré tout ces années d'éducation de snobinard bourré de préjugé que m'a donnée mon père.

Quelle tête il ferait s'il apprenait que son fils était gay, s'il me considère toujours comme tel, ce qui est moins sûr.

En cet instant, je le hais encore plus.

Ce qui fait que je décide de me bouger un peu.

J'arrache les assiettes des mains de mon meilleur ami qui débarrassait en sifflotant.

J'ai tout fini en un temps record.

Il à l'air vraiment surpris, ça fiche la trouille !

C'est peut-être pour me punir qu'il me fait des coups vaches comme celui d'hier.

Je l'accompagne un peu, entre les gens qui se pressent comme des fourmis.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté pourquoi tu as inscrit mon nom sur ce casting.

Avec tous les évènements, j'avais complètement oublié de lui demander.

Il s'arrête un moment pour me fixer avant de se remettre en marche, de profil son nez est vraiment énorme si bien que quelques passants le regardent sans gène.

-Je déteste que l'on m'épie de cette manière, j'aurais du me faire porter malade gémit-il

-Au mais tu sais, sortir n'est pas si mal, personne ne se souviendra de toi, il y a une quantité considérable d'autres barjots ici, on est a New York !

Je réprime difficilement un rire quand je vois un môme soit dit en passant très mal élevé le pointer du doigt.

J'accélère le pas pour ne plus avoir son regard haineux posé sur mon visage.

Il me rattrape, nous sommes bientôt arriver à la station de métro, je veux ma réponse !

Ce n'est que devant les escaliers, alors que l'agacement commençait à me faire rougir qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

-En fait, je savais que tu étais gay, je voulais juste te le faire comprendre.

-Quoi ! Comment ça tu étais au courant ? Je sortais avec des filles !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler, les gens tournent la tête vers nous, je les foudroies des yeux ( il a les yeux, revolvers, il a tiré le premier…mdr)

-Justement Dray ! Tu sortais avec trop des filles !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me chante celui là ?

Il a du remarquer que je ne saisissais rien, car il s'approche un peu plus de moi

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu ramenais une fille différente chaque soir et tout ce que tu me disais c'était bof ça peut aller ?

Bein quoi ? Je suis jeune, j'en profite ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si aucune d'entre elles n'était à la hauteur de mes espérances !

Comme je suis toujours silencieux, il continue sur sa lancée.

-Donc j'ai fini par me dire que si tu n'arrivais pas à en garder une et que surtout tu n'étais pas satisfait par ces défilés intempestifs alors ça voudrait dire qu'elles ne possédaient pas ce que tu recherchais inconsciemment, un pénis.

Mon Dieu, il est vraiment diabolique, et il m'énonce tout cela naturellement comme si ça allait de soi !

-Ce n'est pas du tout logique ton raisonnement Blaise ! Et si tu t'étais trompé ?

-Je ne me suis pas trompé, la preuve que mon raisonnement tient debout !

Il s'avance et plante ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser langoureusement déroutant.

Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en poussant un petit gémissement.

C'est foutrement bon, malgré son nez qui ne permet pas un contact plus rapproché.

Il s'en va en m'adressant un signe de la main avec un air goguenard.

Oui, comme toujours Blaise est plus futé que moi.

Autour de moi, ce sont des œillades dégoûtées et même des insultes que je reçois.

Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, quand je pense que j'ai eu ce comportement là un jour, cette époque me paraît bien loin à présent.

Je marche, plongé dans mes pensées pour rejoindre le centre du parc, j'ai besoin de calme.

* * *

J'ai du pain sur la planche !

Il y a une semaine, j'ai appris qu'un concours de stylisme avait lieu et il est presque temps que j'aille déposer mon croquis…Que je n'ai pas commencé.

Les films pornos, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas besoin, les derniers que j'ai tourné « La catin et le gode merveilleux » et « Ali Sacha et les quarante baiseurs » ont cartonné, alors je peux me permettre un peu de repos.

Harry et moi sommes amenés à nous rencontrés fréquemment mais j'ai toujours refusé de jouer avec lui, et j'avais raison, il ne se souvenait pas de moi.

Il est toujours avec son rouquin de copain et son rouquin de meilleur ami.

Weasley d'ailleurs a été obligé de revêtir un costume de belette pour une pub, je me suis bien marré quand je l'ai vue.

Pourtant je suis quand même un peu jaloux d'ex, moi qui n'arrive pas à décoller de mon simple et un peu honteux statut d'acteur X.

Je rêve de lui, de plus en plus souvent, mais je ne peux me retenir de lui lancer des insultes à chaque fois que je le croise, donc souvent.

Et lui encaisse avec ce petit sourire qui m'horripile.

Blaise dit que c'est malsain mais moi j'ai besoin de ces contacts, même violents avec lui.

Je le hais pour ne pas me voir, pour ne pas m'aimer comme je l'aime.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes doigts ont commencé à bouger sur la petite feuille blanche et au fil de mes pensées le dessin s'est précisé, pour laisser face à moi ce visage qui me plonge constamment dans le désespoir le plus glaciale et le bonheur le plus chaleureux.

Son visage.

Je ne sais pas comment mais une rage folle se déverse en moi, je balance mon fusain à travers la pièce qui va percuter un vase sur l'étagère, lequel se brise.

Un mois que ça dure, et ce petit con de Potter qui se pavane dès qu'il peut avec cet air indéchiffrable, comme s'il savait les tourments qui agitent mon âme.

Je le déteste, pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir, mais rien n'y fait, depuis cette fameuse matinée, mes coups de crayons, mes croquis, mes couleurs, mes pensées, mes yeux, mon corps, mon âme, mes rêves, ne jure que par lui.

Et lui ne me considère même pas.

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Mais c'est tous la question que l'on se pose dray chéri.

Et bien Harrie, voici un draco tout frais tout beau, à consoler ( éhé)

Gros bisous à tous et désolé pour les fautes, pas eu le temps de relire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, j'ai du m'occuper d'une tante malade… c'était pas la joie, mais ça va mieux maintenant, et j'ai pu me remettre à ma fic préférée !**

**Vous m'avez abandonnez en route ? Quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas ? Parce que j'ai remarqué qu'en général pour la plupart des fics, vous avez tendance à relâcher un peu niveau review, alors ne vous inquiétez pas…Pour une review laissée, un Draco offert !**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, même si je me permets d'offrir des blonds sulfureux à tout bout de champ, elle ne m'en voudra pas l'auteur, après, toute publicité est bonne à prendre non ?

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?**

**Chapitre six**

Je me réveille avec une gueule de bois pas possible.

Hier, j'ai bu comme un trou, et à défaut de pouvoir m'arrêter, Blaise et Théo se sont joints à moi.

Tout cela parce que mon idiot de meilleur ami a décidé qu'il était temps de fêter l'ouverture de son nouveau resto.

Hé oui, ce putain de Zabinoche est propriétaire maintenant ! On aura tout vu…

Vivement le lave vaisselle dont on rêvait !

Parce que c'est vraiment disgracieux et surtout très douloureux ces ampoules sur mes paumes.

N'empêche que je me retrouve avec un mal de tête carabiné le matin du concours.

Quand je pense que Blaise voulait faire sa fête sans alcool, ironique, quand on sait qui a été le premier à ouvrir la bouteille de whisky.

Les œuvres gagnantes sont affichées en présence des stylistes primés ou non.

Et moi je tiens à peine debout.

La lumière agresse mes yeux mais entre mes paupières plissées je peux observé le chantier que nous avons crée.

Nos vêtements, des couvertures, coussins et bouteilles d'alcool vides ou renversées gisent au sol…Ainsi que nous-même.

Personne n'a eu la force de se traîner jusqu'à son lit et heureusement, les prostituées que Théo a cru bon d'emmener ont décampé.

J'ai encore la nausée quand je revois les seins dignes d'une star du X qu'une affreuse fausse blonde a réussi à me plaquer au visage.

Je remercie du fond du cœur Blaise qui a pu me l'enlever avant que je ne meure asphyxié.

Lorsque je me lève, mon dos proteste horriblement, je m'efforce donc a me diriger lentement vers la douche, mes pas résonnant douloureusement à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

J'ai du me vider plus que l'estomac à vomir comme je l'ai fait.

Je suis sûr d'avoir battu le records de toutes nos gueules de bois cette fois.

Mais on ne peut jurer de rien, devant moi un Théo complètement pété est en train de mordiller les orteils d'un Blaise gloussant…Et pourtant ils sont toujours endormis.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur, il doit bien y avoir des restes de pancakes de la veille que je puisse réchauffer.

J'avise du coin de l'œil la table de la cuisine, l'un des seuls endroits préservés de la tempête qui à sévie dans l'appartement ; où repose mon book, vidé des dessins préférés de Blaise et Théo.

Je n'ai pas voulu y touché, trop stressé, alors j'ai laissé mes deux meilleurs amis choisir les croquis, cinq au total, m'en remettant à eux.

Ensuite je suis allé les déposer, sans un regard

Je n'ai pas peur, tout ce que je fais est toujours parfait !

Dans le salon, les gros dormeurs sont affalés par terre d'une manière plus que grotesque.

Dommage que je ne dispose pas d'appareil photo là tout de suite, mais mon téléphone suffira largement.

Je les enjambe et m'engage dans les rues déjà remplies de monde, le cœur battant plus fort que la normale.

La petite salle que le comité d'organisation a louée pour l'occasion est bondée.

Je vois que plusieurs concourants ne se sont pas gênés pour convier leurs proches, qui paraissent plus nombreux qu'eux même.

Pour moi, les chances que j'aurais pu avoir de ramener Théo et Blaise avoisinent à peu près un milliard en dessous de zéro.

Le hic, c'est que pour ceux dont les dessins n'auront pas été retenus, la défaite sera plus dure à essuyer en face de leurs invités.

Moi, au moins je ne supporterais pas de visages empreints de déception à peine cachée.

L'agitation est telle que je me fais bousculé de tous les côtés.

Puis, enfin alors que je me noie dans un verre de jus de fruits le silence se fait.

Je me détourne du buffet à contrecoeur.

Il est assez alléchant surtout que je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à me mettre sur la dent.

Devant nous, sur une estrade sont installés des chaises où le jury prend place.

Après le discours de bienvenue adressé par une dame assez sévère, une certaine Minerva quelque chose, les dessins et des appréciations de plus en plus flatteuses apparaissent.

Aucune trace des miens, surtout que je sens que l'on penche dangereusement vers la fin de la présentation.

Des sueurs froides naissent petit à petit sur mon front et mes paumes deviennent moites.

J'aurais du le savoir, après, cela s'est toujours passé de cette manière…

Au final, je me demande vraiment ce que les gens ont contre mes créations.

Ça y est, le dernier croquis est affiché, et après un dernier discours et l'annonce des prix, tout le monde se dirige vers le mur principal pour admirer le fruit de l'ingéniosité d'autres que moi

Tout d'un coup, le goût sucré de ma boisson est remplacé par l'amère saveur de la défaite.

Je pensais très fort que pour une fois ça marcherait.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

Je me retourne pour trouver face à moi un petit monsieur aux cheveux roux, il avait empilé des coussins sur son siège pour être à la hauteur de ses collègues

Un membre du comité donc, que me veut-il ?

-C'est bien moi

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos croquis monsieur

Sa voix couinante m'écorche un peu les oreilles mais je suis surtout agacé par ses mots, désolé ? Rien que ça !

-Voudriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Pour aller où ?

Je suis cet étrange petit bonhomme qui fait pourtant assez distingué dans son costume blanc nacré à travers des visages aussi moroses que le mien ou plutôt joyeux.

Il adresse des bonjours prompts et des félicitations chaleureux aux gagnants avant de m'entraîner dans une pièce dissimulée par un rideau de perles.

Je l'observe avec un amusement non feint se hissé dans un fauteuil avec un petit rire.

Il me fait un vague signe de la main qui veut sans conteste dire que je peux m'asseoir à mon tour.

-Vous auriez sûrement voulu profiter de la récompense n'est-ce pas ?

Non, mais c'est quoi cette question ? D'après lui j'ai participé pour quoi alors ?

Un contrat indéterminé dans le temps pour travailler avec Mme Guipure on ne trouve pas cela partout !

Si en plus on vous offre trois milles livres en bonus, alors c'est le rêve éveillé pour tout ceux qui veulent faire carrière dans le stylisme.

Manifestement, il attend une réponse

-Eh bien, j'espérais surtout me faire connaître grâce à ce concours et me mettre à mon compte.

Un tic agite son sourcil droit à la fin de ma phrase, apparemment ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Après un moment, il me sourit et se penche vers son bureau.

Un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne vacille et tombe mollement au sol tant ses pieds pendent dans le vide, en plus, le tiroir qu'il veut atteindre se situe beaucoup plus bas.

Il en sort une feuille blanche, noircie au fusain, qu'il pose devant moi.

Je reconnaît automatiquement le dessin d'Harry que j'ai fais la fois dernière, j'étais tellement bouleversé que c'est Blaise qui a rangé après moi.

Mais cela ne me dit pas comment il est arrivé ici, même si j'ai un petit soupçon.

-Bien que ceci ne fasse partie des sujets demandés pour le concours, nous l'avons trouvé empreint d'une sensibilité touchante, il est clair que vous ressentez quelque chose de fort pour ce jeune homme, en plus, c'est incroyablement bien élaboré.

Sur ce point, il a raison, mais encore ?

-Aussi nous avons décidé de vous donner une mention spéciale pour cette œuvre, elle sera publiée dans le magazine de notre société et si comme moi, d'autres personnes sont touchées, vous aurez un contrat pour garnir notre page centrale ou pourquoi pas avoir un carnet mensuel rien qu'à vous ?

Sur le coup je suis scié, scotché, éberlué, le chicaneur ? Il me demande vraiment si je veux occuper la page centrale du chicaneur ? Le journal le plus lu après le quotidien du peuple ?

Je dois vraiment ressembler à un poisson rouge car il glousse légèrement avant de me tendre un papier.

Un formulaire que je signe vite fait avant de m'en aller, sur un nuage.

Dans deux semaines, je recevrai un numéro en avant première.

Comme moi, Théo et Blaise sont complètement fous, nous le tenons en main, le numéro de cette semaine, qui doit sortir normalement dans deux jours.

J'ai averti presque tous mes proches, mais seul ceux à qui je tiens vraiment sont là pour partager avec moi ce moment de pur bonheur.

Mon nom signé de ma propre main comme un vrai artiste figure en bas de la photo noir et blanc.

Juste à côté, une mini interview de moi et un portrait éclair de ma personne trônent à l'intérieur d'un carré argenté.

-C'est la plus belle page centrale que j'ai jamais vue blondie !

Je ne relève même pas le surnom débile qui fait limite insulte que m'adresse Blaise, à la place

Je pense au merveilleux chèque qui repose dans ma poche et à la perspective d'être enfin quelqu'un, j'ai réussi, même si ce n'est pas la voix que j'aurais choisi, mais plusieurs autres portraits ont déjà été acceptés par la commission, ils son ravis et moi j'aurais mon propre magazine de dessin.

Je ne peux cesser d'admirer sans le vouloir, le modèle.

Et pour la première fois, je prends conscience de ne pas avoir eu son accord.

-Les gars…Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer lorsque Potter verra ça ?

Kikoooo, oui je suis coupable, je vous avais dit que leur relation debuterait dans ce chapitre là mais j'ai été trop tentée d'arrêter là, belle fin n'est ce pas ? lol

N'oubliez pas, pour une review laissée, un Draco offert !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** je répète que même si j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre en ligne ce chapitre ça ne veut pas dire que les personnages dont j'ai disposé sont à moi (on me prête même pas et moi je prends mon temps mdr) tout est à J K Rowling qui soit dit en passant commence à me rendre vénère à me faire attendre comme ça !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** **: pardonnnnn pas taper je suis une jolie jeune fille qui ne mérite pas de mourir maintenant !!! Je sais, et je déteste aussi quand des auteurs font attendre pour la suite des mois sans rien dire et sans raison apparente, je me demande toujours aussi « c'est elle y tient pas tant que ça pour ne pas pouvoir updater sa fic » lorsque la raison est « mon ordi est mort » parce que c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive, j'avais deux ordis, le premier m'a lâché jadis et le second allait très bien jusqu'à ce que je m'entête à me connecter alors que j'avais plus d'antivirus, so, je me suis pris un qui a bousiller tout mon système Dieu soit loué le premier m'est revenue comme une fleur, un joli portable tout bleu la joie je peux pas vous dire !! mais, il y a un mais, l'adsl était pas configurée et je me suis rendue compte que mon modem avait fondu, c'est sur ça que l'on est aujourd'hui, mais je pense que dans la semaine qui vient je pourrais retrouvé tout ce qui manque pour une mise à jour en quinze com' dab** !

_Pour l'instant je vous laisse déguster !

* * *

_

_Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?

* * *

_

_Chapitre sept

* * *

_

J'enfonce les mains dans les poches de mon blouson et je m'engage dans les rues bondées en direction de l'appartement.

Cela fait à peine trois petits jours que mon album est sur le marché et déjà plusieurs librairies sont en rupture.

Je signe des autographes !! Moi ! Blaise en est vert de jalousie, et théo, il s'est moqué de moi pfff.

La seule qui m'est félicité c'est Pansy, elle est adorable comme fille.

Je me suis construit un petit atelier, où je dessine mais aussi où je me ressource j'y suis tranquille, il est situé en plein centre ville certes, mais cela aide à m'inspiré que d'observer une minute dans la vie d'un parfait inconnu.

Tout cela pour dire que l'argent rentre à plein régime, c'est incroyable.

je viens bientôt prendre mon bain de foule, enfin quand je dit bain de foule, mon manager en quelque sorte, j'entends par là le monsieur qui m'a lancer, Perry, vient de m'annoncer que j'aurai une séance de dédicace dans une petite librairie au bord de la ville.

C'est moi qui l'ai choisie, comme ça je suis sûr de moins risquer de rencontrer Harry .

C'est dingue qu'il n'aie pas déjà réagit, il y a au moins une de ses images placardées devant la porte d'une librairie, et il y en a des tonnes à travers New York !

A moins qu'il ne lise aucun livre ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu le métier qu'il a…

J'insulte un peu les porn star mais le talent qu'il a pour les plaisirs de la chair ne laisse de la place à aucune autre aptitude.

Oui, je ne suis pas guéri, bizarrement j'ai l'impression que c'est justement dans cette librairie que nous allons nous retrouvés…

J'ai vécu ces derniers jours dans la hantise et l'espoir d'avoir une réaction, n'importe laquelle , négative ou positive suite à la publication de l'album mais bon… Il n'est jamais trop tard

En fait, je me suis dit que si quelqu'un là haut nous a fait nous rencontrer dans cette situation bizarre et à plusieurs reprises ce n'est pas pour tout simplement le faire disparaître de ma vie.

voilà ce à quoi je suis réduit maintenant, on dirait un de ces films à l'eau de rose

Fred, a plutôt pris la chose du bon côté et quand il est venu me voir, il m'a déclaré que j'ai aussi sale caractère que sa petite sœur ! et qu'il a trouvé mon dessin très spirituel...

Pour peu que je lui aurais mis une bonne claque, moi me comparer à une rousse pleine de taches de son, non mais vraiment.

Voilà qui me fait me rappeler ses paroles ; il m'a dit qu'il a trouvé mon adresse en regardant mon album et s'est dit jaloux de ne pas y figurer

Ça c'est la preuve que le binoclard a au moins vu ce magazine, mais curieusement Fred ne m'a rien reproché face à l'image répétitive du petit ami de son frère mais je sens bien qu'il y a de nombreuses questions et discussions houleuses à l'horizon, de toute façon, je ne compte nullement faire ma vie avec lui, un petit bout de chemin, le temps que Harry trouve le sien jusqu'à moi, et nous pourrons vivre notre petite vie.

Je m'étonne moi-même à être si mièvre et optimiste mais « l'argent remonte grave le moral » comme l'a dit Blaise.

D'ailleurs, nous allons visiter une série d'appart' cette semaine.

Quand je le lui aie annoncer il m'a presque embrassé, je vais commencer à me demander s'il n'est pas un peu amoureux de moi sur les bords, surtout que cela fait un moment que je ne vois plus de filles à ses bras, je lui poserais la question plus tard.

Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'offrir quelque chose de beau à celui qui a jouer le rôle de frère pour moi et qui m'a limite hébergé pendant toutes ces années, parce que pour ce que j'ai payé, c'est à peine le pack de lait mensuel !

Je m'arrête à la boulangerie pour acheter du pain et des croissants frais et continue ma marche du matin.

Le ciel est bleu et les fumés n'ont pas encore rendus ce début de journée complètement merdique, parce que le taux de pollution ici est tel que cela te donne un teint grisâtre dès que tu mets le pieds dehors, de quoi anéantir tout tes efforts ! Moi qui me force à me coucher tôt pour être parfait, c'est inadmissible !

D'après Blaise, quelque fois la part Malefoyenne de moi est tellement flagrante qu'on cracherait en l'air que ça ne retomberait pas !

Moi je ne vois absolument pas où je me comporte comme ça, enfin chacun son avis, même s'il n'y a que le mien qui soit valable.

Il est presque dix heures, je sais qu'il me reste encore une bonne heure avant que mon coloc' ne se lève mais je pense que je vais rentrer, m'affaler devant la télé en mangeant est bien plus agréable que de regarder une mamie ramasser les excréments de son caniche, qui soit dit en passant fait pitié serré comme il est dans un truc vert et rouge à pois bleu.

Laid, est le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit quand on sait que la vielle dame en question est habillée exactement pareille.

En fait je crois que la vue de cet accoutrement me dégoûte encore plus que les déchets de son chien.

Aujourd'hui c'est Blaise le flemmard, son resto est fermé parce que le proprio s'est mis en tête de le repeindre, lui-même en compagnie de sa famille pour que cela donne un air plus authentique à la chose et attire les clients.

Mon meilleur ami pense plutôt que la nouvelle façade va attirer des malades en tout genre ou faire penser aux habitués qu'ils ont changés d'adresse sans prévenir et que l'établissement est devenu un sorte de refuge pour SDF

Il y a été convié mais a décliné poliment l'offre.

Devant la porte, je me fouille fébrilement les poches à la recherche de mes clés.

Tous ces paquets m'énervent et je crois bien que je me suis enfermé dehors.

Je me demande qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avoir une telle envie de faire plaisir, je pense bien que je vais m'adosser contre le mur et finir les croissants en attendant que Blaise sorte vider les poubelles ou alors je sonne énergiquement pour le réveiller.

Si l'ados perturbé de la gentille dame d'à côté passait il serait sans doute intéressé par le sourire machiavélique qui se forme en ce moment sur mon visage.

J'appuie sans pitié et avec une hargne venue de nulle part sur la sonnette, bref, je m'en donne à coeur joie!

-oh ça va, qui c'est, je vais vous arracher la cervelle, c'est pas possible de sonner comme ça chez les gens !

C'est toujours marrant d'entendre Blaise hurler, il a une voix super aigue qui se casse par moment alors il s'interrompt avec un hum et reprends avec force.

Je refais sonner plusieurs fois juste pour la forme avant de lui fourrer les paquets dans les bras pour couper court à toute tentative d'approche, sinon il m'aurait certainement donné un coup de poing.

Il se tait mais ces yeux pleins de saletés qu'on a au réveil me lancent des regards meurtriers.

J'éclate de rire, difficile d'être menaçant avec la trace encore visible de bave sur une joue et un boxer parsemé d'oursons.

-j'ai acheter du pain et des croissants

Heu, il m'a entendu ? Non mais parce qu'il vient de s'affaler sur le fauteuil la tête renversée en ronflant effrontément au nez du sachet de courses.

Je les saisi tous, bien décidé à passer une journée aussi parfaite que moi !

-euh, bonjour dray

Une voix féminine est survenue au moment où j'allais enfourner avec élégance un morceau de croissant.

-Pansy ?!

Elle qui habituellement retient ses cheveux en un chignon sévère les a lâches sur les épaules.

Elle porte une nuisette plutôt transparente à mi-cuisse.

-tu es venue habillé comme cela ?

-euh, non

J'avoue que je n'est pas fait preuve de finesse sur ce coup là, bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas pu se balader dans la rue dans une tenue pareille ou tout du moins, elle serait en ce moment dans un commissariat pour atteinte à la pudeur.

Elle s'avance et s'assied, entre temps je peux apercevoir des formes très harmonieuses, très forte la Pansy !

-tu as dormis ici alors…

Mes yeux tombent sur le dormeur du canapé attendez…. Elle rougi

-tu, ne me dis pas que, et puis tu n'est pas sensée être fiancée toi ?

-si, elle rosi un peu plus

J'ai du mal à imaginer ma si prude Pansy tromper son copain avec la deuxième bête de sexe après moi

Surtout que Blaise est du genre à goûter avant de déguster tout le plat.

-tu me l'a carrément épuisé sur ce coup là ma parole !

Elle glousse en prenant un pain au chocolat

-je sais y faire qu'est-ce que tu crois !

A quel moment ai-je atterri dans la quarantième dimension ?

* * *

Tout compte fait c'est quand même cool, ça va faire un peu bizarre au début de les voir se bécoter mais ça ira.

Le hic c'est que j'ai l'impression que Blaise ne supporte pas la situation autant qu'il veut bien me le montrer.

Je crois qu'il va en tomber amoureux et souffrir rien qu'à voir le regard de chien battu qu'il a dès qu'elle part retrouver son fiancé.

En fait, ma meilleure amie pense que son petit copain, l'officiel j'entends, la trompe.

Et il s'appelle Georges Weasley.

C'est ironique comme le monde est petit.

* * *

J'ai un trac monstre, plus parce que je vais sûrement rencontrer Harry que parce que je vais signer une tonne d'autographe à une série d'illustres inconnus.

Je vois de la vitre de la voiture qui me conduit, qu'il y a déjà une petite file d'attente, pas de quoi vraiment faire peur, juste une dizaine de filles hystériques et d'autres personnes plus posées qui je suis certain sont ceux qui ont le plus ressentis mes œuvres.

Nous nous engageons dans une ruelle, pour se garer devant la porte de service, le couloir que je parcours est légèrement étroit et on sent déjà l'odeur un peu poussiéreuse des vieux livres mêlée à celle caoutchouteuse des plus récents.

La pièce dans laquelle j'arrive est vaste avec des étagères remplies de livre, une librairie quoi en fait, sauf qu'il y a une grande table au fond décorée avec goût, vert et argent.

Si je n'était pas intervenue j'aurais à tous les coups eu des fleurs grotesques et des frisettes faites en papier crépon.

Mr Perry me sert dans ses bras, soi disant heureux que son oisillon s'envole mais je sait que ce qui fait naître des larmes au coin de ses yeux est la pub énorme que ça lui apporte depuis le début, mais je ne lui en veut pas, il s'occupe bien de moi c'est l'essentiel même si ça ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que le monde est pourri et que l'on ne fait rien pour rien.

On me donne des consignes, ne pas passer une éternité à discuter, juste le strict minimum et de signer le plus simplement possible tout en restant proche, disponible, jovial et inventif ! bein voyons!

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat en somme.

On ouvre les portes et bientôt je me retrouve submergé par une nuée d'abeille qui accourt vers le miel que je suis,

* * *

J'ai mal au poignet, je suis de bonne volonté mais la chaleur a pris la place de la douceur de la climatisation surtout que la porte ne cesse de s'ouvrir en émettant un tintement qui commence légèrement à me porter sur les nerfs.

Je termine rapidement avec un gros bisou et je tends le magazine à une réplique parfaite de barbie avant de parcourir rapidement la salle des yeux, il doit rester environ cinq personnes, je suis content, après ceux là je rentre.

Je m'escrime à trouver quelque chose à écrire à Eddie Britt une blonde qui me drague effrontément quand la porte tinte encore.

A ce rythme là je ne risque pas de finir avant sept heures.

J'en suis à mon dernier, enfin ! je prends le papier que l'on me tend sans regarder

-Vous vous appeler monsieur ?

-Je ne veux pas de dédicace Draco, ton numéro de téléphone me suffira largement

Ce n'est pas la première tentative de flirt, mais pour celui là, mon stylo feutre va pour sécher tant je le mitraille de mon souffle saccadé.

Je lève les yeux et croise des homologues verts, animés d'un amusement poli face à ma réaction.

Je savais qu'il viendrait.

* * *

_**Kikoooo, je me sens comme si c'était ma première publication, lol**_

_**J'ai un peu perdu la main mais ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas…**_

_**Au fait, Draco et Harry m'ont dit de vous dire que « ton numéro leur suffira largement » j'en voit beaucoup entrain de se pâmer, ça vaut bien une review ce petit plaisir non ?**_

_**Gros bisou**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : kiiiiiaaaa j'ai une béta, vous imaginez ça ??? moi, une béta, je suis graaaannnde lol, en tout cas, tatunette, j'espère que toi et moi ça va durer longtemps (si c'est pas une déclaration ça…), elle prend ses fonctions au prochain chapitre, donc pardonnez les fautes, et les mots sautés comme à mon habitude…

**Disclaimer** : bon, comme à chaque fois ça m'arrache le cœur de le dire, mais aucun perso ne m'appartient, pffff

* * *

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?**

**Chapitre huit

* * *

**

Je reste un moment stoïque, interloqué

Certains diraient que je me moque bien de sa proposition ou que je n'ai pas saisi mais mon cœur s'agite d'une manière endiablée, à tel point que je me demande s'il ne l'entend pas.

-Err…Euh..

Mazette ! Draco Malefoy manque de répartie, mon pauvre père adoptif doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ou alors c'est toi et moi dans un café après les dédicaces ?

-Hein ?

Il a de ces tournures de phrase l'autre…

-Je prends ça pour un oui susurre-t-il, les yeux ancrés sur les miens.

Il s'approche, je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, plus que quelques centimètres, je clos mes paupières, il va…

-Enfin Draco il y a des gens qui attendent !

Je retiens de justesse un cri de fureur et lance un regard glacial à Perry qui ne l'aperçoit pas.

Harry s'éloigne et il entre dans mon champ de vision.

-Il y a encore des personnes qui s'impatientent, mais que faisiez vous ??

Je me retourne difficilement vers lui, le brun à l'air parfaitement normal alors que moi je contiens à peine ma colère.

Perry nous jette des coups d'œil, allant de l'un à l'autre avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, je vais le massacrer je crois bien

-Il avait quelque chose dans l'œil

Je l'observe halluciné, il aurait pu trouver autre chose quand même !! On ne fait pas mieux dans le genre excuses bidon même une ado derrière nous pouffe de rire.

Evidemment mon manager officiel et patron officieux n'a pas l'air convaincu

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu accélères grogne-t-il

C'est quoi son problème ?

-Tout compte fait, une dédicace me ferait plaisir

Je baisse immédiatement les yeux vers el magazine à la demande de Harry

Il est entrouvert à la page de son portrait, je suis gêné.

-Très joli tu sais, il me fait un clin d'œil

Je suis certain que mes joues se sont colorées.

Merde ! Mon feutre n'écrit plus.

* * *

-Il est bizarre ton patron

Je sursaute de peur et me retourne vers la source de cette phrase.

J'ai beau l'aimé, il est taré de surgir comme ça de nulle part, surtout qu'à cette heure il fait déjà sombre et le coin est plus ou moins désert.

Je m'empressais d'aller rejoindre la voiture garée dans le parking, foutu Perry, non seulement il s'en va avant moi mais il n'est même pas capable de donner des consignes, avancer la voiture jusqu'à l'entrée c'est le boulot du chauffeur que je sache !

Mon brun d'amour est calé contre un poteau électrique en panne ( pourquoi on ferait réparer le lampadaire défectueux ? Pour les beaux yeux de la vedette du jour ? Pour le plus grand peintre en devenir ?)

Il fait très vieux film américain avec son manteau gris et la cigarette collée à ses lèvres.

J'incarne sûrement la jeune fille tombée sous le charme.

-Non, il est super gentil

Il renifle dédaigneusement avant de jeter le mégot par terre sans l'éteindre

Je grimace en imaginant tout ces beaux livres calcinés.

-Tu veux vraiment prendre un café ou un pub c'est mieux ?

J'avoue qu'il est sept heures du soir, j'ai besoin d'un remontant et ce n'est certainement pas un café…

Pour toute réponses je me met en marche, il suit.

La voiture nous conduit vers un club que je connais bien, là au moins je en serais pas déstabilisé.

Je demande sa situation, son travail je veux tout savoir de lui, mais il refuse de me parler de sa famille, en revanche, sur le sujet des belettes, il est intarissable.

C'est merveilleux comme le vert peut s'illuminer lorsqu'il est passionné.

Cependant la conversation prend une tournure que je n'apprécie que moyennement.

En s'asseyant à une table il me confie qu'il a eu une histoire quand il avait seize ans avec la belette femelle, geneviève ou virginie, un truc dans ce genre et qu'elle vient de lui annoncer qu'elle l'aime toujours, pathétique.

Il insiste aussi sur le fait qu'il a préféré Georges, mais pourquoi il me parle des Weasley ?

Je ne veux pas faire assistant social moi !

Il veut me rendre jaloux, j'en crève

Je lui dit du tac au tac que je suis fiancé à Fred, fiancé, j'ai un peu enjoliver la situation, mais il me fout les boules avec son bonheur dont je ne fais pas partie, je veux être un carrefour incontournable de sa vie, la seule voie qu'il doit emprunté pour rejoindre la sérénité.

Voilà que je vire poète maintenant.

Alors que moi je bouillonne, sa seule réaction est un sourire amusé, de ce qu'on ne peut pas retenir même si on s'y efforce,

Ce n'était pas sensé être drôle du tout !

Un serveur détourne mon attention un long moment, l'établissement sert de très bon cocktails, innovants et pas chers mais pour s'y faire comprendre c'est un vrai parcours du combattant.

D'habitude, je n'ai pas tous ces problèmes, tout le personnel connaît ma mauvaise langue légendaire…

Le monsieur, Javier, est étranger ne comprenant pas tellement l'anglais, donc je dois m'exprimer dans un espagnol plutôt bancal.

En temps normal, j'aurais crier au scandale mais je veux à tous prix gagner des points avec lui.

Apparemment mon babillage a eu l'effet escompté.

Les yeux émeraude me scrutent avec une lueur sombre de désir clairement visible.

Des frissons me remontent tout le long du dos, je suis grisé.

-On m'a souvent dit que mon espagnol était un appel à la luxure.

J'en fut le premier étonné.

Il semble sortir de sa léthargie.

-Souvent ?qui ? ses sourcils sont froncés.

Ho, monsieur n'est pas si insensible que cela

-Bein, des amants, des gens ici, comme ce que je vois dans le regard du blond la bas

J'ai énoncé tout cela avec une désinvolture totalement feinte en portant le verre de banana whisky vanille à mes lèvres

Je le vois fusillé de ses yeux verts le pauvre jeune homme assis au bar, je manque de faire une danse de la victoire.

Après des mois de désespoir et d'inutilité, je suis à nouveau celui qui a les cartes en main.

* * *

**Flash back, trois ans plus tôt, inconnu.**

-Allez viens, entre juste un instant !

Justin fait la tête, il n'a pas vraiment aimé le plat qu'il a commandé au resto, pourtant tout y est excellent et le chef est si jeune.

Il rêve les yeux dans le vide, je me demande bien à quoi il pense.

Certainement au bébé que je porte, ça a été un choc pour mes parents, à dix sept ans, mais j'ai quand même déjà un appartement depuis quelque temps, je suis une adulte

En plus, je suis sûr que mon amour va me demander en mariage, je l'ai vu serrer une petite boite dans sa poche toute la journée, et il ne cache vraiment pas bien ses reçus.

-Houhou, Justin ?

J'agite ma main devant son visage pour le réveiller, il me regarde.

-Je…en fait

Ho, il ne veut pas entrer…Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour ce soir alors…

Il détourne la tête vers le mini parc de notre quartier, il y a un banc et des fleurs avec des arbres et des amoureux s'y baladent éclairés des lampadaires, cela fait très romantique.

De plus, ça m'a l'air plutôt propre, je déteste la saleté, chez moi tout est nickel.

-Ma douce, et s'y nous allions nous asseoir sur le banc là bas ?

Il le désigne d'un mouvement de menton.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller de joie en riant, je le devance en courant un peu, je vais bientôt être madame Flinch Fletcher !!

J'entends un bruit de frein qui crissent et des phares m'aveuglent avant que je ne ressente un violent mal au ventre, je retombe mollement sur le sol plus loin et Justin crie mon nom,

Il se précipite vers moi, les gens s'attroupent.

J'ai mal partout je peut à peine bouger, je veux voir qui m'a fait ça, le conducteur ne vient pas il reste cloitré dans sa voiture.

Je vois difficilement à travers le sang qui me brouille la vue, il me semble orange.

Un jeune descend du coté passager, c'est un gosse, comme moi,

Une douleur affreuse me vrille le bas ventre, mes mains se crispent dessus

Je marmonne ma souffrance à Justin,

-Ho mon Dieu jo, elle est enceinte j'en suis sûr

-Tu t'y connais toi ? Monte !!

-Mais

-Monte jte dis !

Le jeune grimpe en voiture tandis que le père de mon enfant se rue sur lui, d'apres ce que j'entends, il n'y arrive pas

Le conducteur orange démarre.

Les phares sortent de mon champ de vision, pendant que la sirène de l'ambulance se rapproche.

La peur m'assaille comme un animal pris au piège.

Mon bébé…

* * *

Voilàààà, rangez ce petit flash back dans un coin de votre mémoire bonne année à tous lol

En espérant que vous avez aimé et que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute, ( les remarques sont lancées, j'en ai fait combien??)

Gros bisous


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur** : bonjour à vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire, à part que mes yeux deviennent de plus en plus pourris chaque jour lol déjà que j'étais myope à -2 voilà maintenant que je suis astigmate…sympa !, là je pense que vous devriez avoir moins de fautes et de mot manqués… :

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient snif, tout est à celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom…

* * *

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?**

**Chapitre neuf

* * *

**

- Tu vas vraiment rester comme cela toute la soirée ?

Il faut absolument qu'il réponde à ma question, et dans mon sens, parce que je risque une crise d'hypertension d'ici peu.

Il est véridique que je savoure ce moment passé avec lui, mais il arrive que le plus délicieux des mets se transforme en vin mal vieilli lorsque la compagnie n'y est pas, et c'est exactement ce qui est entrain de se produire.

Harry est muet et boude après le pauvre blond depuis une bonne demi heure déjà, j'aimerais qu'il crache le morceau pour qu'on puisse avancer, je n'ai jamais été partisan des non dits…

- Grrr

Très instructif, il me fait quoi ? Une crise de jalousie ? Pour un bobard inventé ? Je regrette ce que j'ai raconté, ce n'était franchement pas pour plomber l'ambiance.

- Hey ! Vous là bas, venez voir, j'ai un truc à vous dire !

Je sursaute, il est sorti de son état somnolent mais pas pour me faire plaisir, j'observe avec étonnement le jeune homme s'avancer hésitant avant de prendre place sur un tabouret que lui tend Harry.

- !Bon-bonjour

- Oui c'est ça, comment tu t'appelles d'abord ?!

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui reprocher sa grossièreté mais le brun me coupe d'un simple regard.

- Cédric

Il renifle dédaigneusement et l'autre le regarde intrigué.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Étudiant en première année…Pourquoi ?

- T'es qu'un mioche alors ! Ta maman te cherche pas chez toi ?

- Euh…

Il à l'air visiblement paniqué, généralement j'adore me livrer à ce genre d'activités, mais comme cela vue de l'extérieur ça m'est difficilement supportable, surtout que ce jeune me vole un peu la vedette.

- Tu pèses combien ? T'es gros ! T'es même pas capable de faire des abdos ? Tes muscles, c'est pour les cochons ?

Il ricane en ajoutant sournoisement :

- Des biceps pareilles ça veut dire que tu dois pas soulever grand chose, principalement sous la couette, cependant ils sont assez développés pour suggérer des travaux manuels très intenses.

Il a vu juste parce que Cédric rougi semblant au bord des larmes.

- Viens Harry on s'en va !

Je le tire avec force pendant qu'il termine en criant « bouffon ! »

Le seul crime de ce petit a été de me reluquer de trop près…

Sur le chemin du retour je rigole en me remémorant ce qui a du être pour ce jeune homme, une heure où quelque chose s'est détraqué dans sa vie.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ?

Il se tourne vers moi

- Ho rien, je me souviens juste de toutes ces questions débiles que tu as pu poser à ce type.

Il grogne, ho…Serait-ce son tour de perdre l'usage des mots ?

- Il n'avait pas qu'à…

- Quoi ?

Je l'encourage fébrile, on s'arrête au milieu du trottoir, les gens nous contournent un peu fâchés.

- Il n'avait pas qu'à poser les yeux sur toi

Il a à peine murmuré mais c'est comme si le bruit sourd de la ville et les rires des passants s'étaient éteints, vaincus par la puissance contenue dans ce chuchotement.

J'ai chaud.

- Pa..Pardon ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ce dessin de moi Draco ?

Il se rapproche mais je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer jusqu'à être coincé, sûrement contre une vitrine de magasin.

Je ne vois plus que ses lèvres, que son regard si vert qui m'attire comme un papillon vers une flamme.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Il est désormais à quelques millimètres de moi, son air est chaud, je reconnais vaguement une odeur de cigarette.

Je respire un bon coup, pourtant lorsque nos lèvres se touchent je n'ai plus le moindre souffle.

Je crois bien que je vais m'évanouir, ce baiser, ces sentiments qui bouillonnent, qui montent et qui me font tourner la tête, sont aussi délicieux pour me faire perdre connaissance et conscience que pour me maintenir éveillé et me donner une perception inouïe des choses.

Tout cela rien qu'en de minuscules contacts aériens, comme pour me pousser à bout.

Il suce l'inférieure, mordille la supérieure sans jamais approfondir.

Les fois où je me décide à prendre les devants Harry me plaque un peu plus contre la vitre.

Finalement, il introduit doucement sa langue dans ma bouche, venant titiller la mienne.

Elles se caressent mutuellement un long moment pendant qu'il me tient près de son cœur.

Si ce n'est le paradis alors ça y ressemble sûrement beaucoup.

- Hey vous bousillez mon commerce !

Une voix masculine nous tire de notre état de béatitude et je n'ai même pas envie de m'en vouloir de mettre ainsi laisser aller en pleine rue.

C'est un adolescent d'environ 16 ans, peut-être en boulot à mi-temps, bien tard pour lui soit dit en passant.

Il à l'air gêné.

- Mon patron dit qu'il n'aime pas les tapettes et que vous devriez être très heureux qu'il ne sorte pas lui-même balbutie-t-il ensuite il ajoute précipitamment en regardant à l'intérieur du magasin. « filez avant qu'il ne revienne il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui »

J'échange un coup d'œil malicieux avec Harry, avant qu'on ne lui fasse un bisou sandwich, il frissonne sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Tu ne devrais pas bosser là, je lui lance avant de partir.

Il est vrai que comme mon moi d'avant, certaines personnes sont très homophobes.

Il s'est écoulé tellement de choses depuis cette époque que cela paraît impossible de les vivre toutes en une seule existence.

Je resserre ma poigne sur la main d'Harry, il me sourit tendrement

- Tu sens bon soupire-t-il

Il hume délicatement mon cou

- Je t'aime

Ça m'a échappé, je n'ose plus le regarder, j'ai honte, je connais les hommes, pour sur j'en suis un, je viens peut-être de gâcher un moment d'intense plénitude

Moi on m'aurait dit ça le premier soir, j'aurais prétexté un rendez vous urgent.

Il me relève le menton et m'embrasse légèrement.

Je décolle à nouveau vers une planète inconnue qui me fait oublier qu'il n'a eu aucune réaction à ma déclaration.

* * *

**Flash back**

**Deux mois plus tard, POV inconnue.**

Cela fait deux mois, deux mois que j'ai enterré mon bébé, deux mois que je supporte tant bien que mal les sourires forcés de Justin.

Je lui en veux, tout est de sa faute, il a tué mon enfant, il m'a laissé aller sur cette route où pour moi tout s'est arrêté.

Il vient me voir tous les soirs, m'apportant d'après lui un divertissement, pour me faire renaître, mais il ne sait pas que je suis morte à jamais.

Il a poussé la bêtise jusqu'à me proposer d'essayer à nouveau de concevoir.

Ce soir là, j'ai rompu nos fiançailles, je ne veux plus souffrir sa vue, il m'indispose.

Malgré tout, Justin continue à me parler, voilà maintenant qu'il se prend pour un psy.

Mais tout va bien pour moi à présent. J'ai revu mon bébé.

Un soir, il est venu à moi, il m'a parlé, il m'a dit que tout était la faute de Justin, et de ces deux conducteurs.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, ils vont tous payer…Et je retrouverai mon enfant.

En plus, mon meilleur ami me fuit, il dit que je suis folle, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ce sont eux les fous, moi je vais très bien, j'ai fait l'erreur de tout lui raconter, il a tenté de m'enfermer, pas pour longtemps, mon bébé m'a dit de le supprimer.

Il m'a tout dicté, Justin repose au fond d'une forêt dans une cabane abandonnée.

Aujourd'hui, je suis arrivée à New York, j'ai rencontré un homme il est très gentil mais je ne suis pas venue pour cela.

Ils habitent dans ce pays j'en suis sur, celui qui était assis avec le conducteur se montre assez pour cela.

Ils vont tous payer…Mon bébé me l'a dit.

* * *

_Transition transition en voulez pas à l'auteur pour le manque d'action lol quoique y'en a qui doivent être super contents après la scène Drarry…_

_Piouuufff en voilà une qui déraille grave n'est-ce pas ?Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous vont commencer à me poser de plus en plus de questions à ce sujet…Ne vous pressez pas, au chapitre suivant y'en a qui vont s'écrier hooooo lol_

_Gros bisous et surtout dites merci a Tatunette qui me corrige._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **: rien n'est à moi, sauf la désastreuse aventure que je fait subir aux pauvres perso !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : bah…lol !

* * *

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?**

_**Chapitre dix

* * *

**_

-Tu es viré.

Quoi ?! j'ai bien entendu ?

Ma première réaction est d'éclater de rire, franchement le moi d'Avril n'est pas loin, et il est de coutume de surprendre les gens mais ce n'est pas le genre de blague qu'on peut faire décemment.

-Tu as bien entendu Malefoy, tu es viré.

Voilà qu'il me joue les Malefoy maintenant, pourtant il est ferme et semble en colère et un peu dégouté, soit Perry est un très bon acteur, soit il est sérieux, je commence à douter.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Non, je rêve

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible Perry, on, on avait une présentation à faire, de bonnes retombées, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse…Et puis, tu ne peux pas me virer ! C'est moi qui dessine, il s'agit de mon magazine ! On m'adore, c'est tout un capital que tu perds en faisant ça ! Tu y as pensé ?!

Il semble hésiter un moment, je le savais, ce sont tous des bouffons ces gens ! Il ne pourra pas me faire partir, quand je serais au sommet, sous peu, c'est lui qui s'en ira, je ne supporte pas une telle trahison.

-Peut importe ! Tu pars !

Mais c'est qui il y tient à son idée !

-Perry, tu n'as pas écouté…

Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas…

-Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme toi près de moi, tant que tu seras comme ça, tu n'entreras plus ici !

Je sursaute et fait un pas en arrière, c'est tellement dit avec hargne, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte, quel rapport ?

-De, de quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu l'autre jour ? Toi et l'autre pouilleux ?!

Tout à coup la lumière se fait dans mon esprit, et je revois la scène de la dédicace, quand j'ai failli embrassé Harry.

-Je, alors, c'est pour cela que tu mets dehors ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui démissionne !

Je sors en claquant la porte pendant qu'il crie « casse toi tafiole », on verra bien comment il s'en sortira sans moi, je suis le meilleur !

Pourtant, en marchant dans la rue, mon esprit tourne à toute vitesse, je n'ai plus de boulot, pire, je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'exprimer mon art, de le montrer à tous.

Je me souviens encore de ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre jeune homme, de ce qu'on lui a fait mes amis et moi…

Son seul crime était d'aimer les garçons, et nous lui avons ôté ce qui faisait de lui un artiste…

* * *

**Flash back**

Hey Dray, t'as vu comment le gars au piano matte le serveur ?

Je jette un coup d'œil dégoutté vers le pianiste pour le voir reluquer sans gêne le fessier qu'expose le maghrébin en épongeant une table.

Je ricane

De quoi se demander pourquoi ce bar est réputé pour la meilleure musique de la ville !

Je vois Marcus faire craquer ses doigts avec un sourire carnassier.

On lui souhaite la bonne nuit hein Dray ?

D'accord, mais cette fois c'est moi, tu sais bien que je suis fort pour briser les os ! Il devrait en profiter cette tarlouze

Les derniers clients se lèvent et on voit le brun se diriger vers la sortie.

On enfile soigneusement une cagoule sur nos têtes

-Hey toi !

Il sursaute, décidemment, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, je sais déjà que ce sera trop facile pfff

Vu l'air menaçant que nous affichons Marcus et moi et les muscles que montrent Goyle et Crabbe il est normal qu'il soit terrifié.

-Alors toi, comment t'appelle tu ? Je lui chuchote à l'oreille en le plaquant contre un mur.

-Hem…Neville il tremble et halète

Mais c'est qu'il semblerait excité l'autre ?

J'observe son visage lunaire luire de sueur avec une méprise visible.

-Il se sont arrêtés au prénom tes vieux ? Grogne Marcus

-Lon-Londubat

-Londubat qui ?! il frappe dans un mur

-Londu-bat monsieur balbutie-t-il

-tssst même pas capable d'articuler le ptit pédé !

J'en rajoute, il nous regarde avec un air effrayé et étonné.

Marcus prend la parole encore une fois

-Tu crois qu'on a pas pigé comment tu le matais le serveur ?

-heu

-LA FERME hurle-t-il

-oui monsieur

- J'AI DIT TA GEULE, il lui donne un premier coup de poing, je le lache et il tombe mollement sur le sol, un filet de sang sortant de son nez.

Marcus, continue avec une série de coup de pieds plus violent les uns que les autres avant que je ne l'arrête

-Doucement, faut pas nous l'abîmer maintenant quand même !

L'autre se met à pleurnicher

-Je vous en prie, laisser moi partir, je ne dirais rien je vous le promet, ma mère m'attend, ayez pi

Je le fait taire avec une gifle.

-Comme c'est touchant t'entend ça Marcus ? La tarlouze a une mère, tu as du pas mal la décévoir n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors comme ça, on aime le piano ptit pédé ? c'est toute ta vie je suppose ?

Neville pleure sans retenue à présent.

-Tu vois, t'es même pas un homme à pleurer comme un bébé !

Je fais signe à crabbe et Goyle, ils le relèvent d'un mouvement de bras.

-qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? murmure-t-il

-oh, trois fois rien, juste que tu t'en souviendras

Mon ton léger eut tôt fait de l'affoler complètement, il recommence ses suppliques entrecoupés de hoquetements du à ses larmes.

-oh oui tu t'en souviendras

J'empoigne avec force son poignet et m'atèle a brisé avec minutie chacune de ses phalanges tandis qu'il hurle de douleur.

**Fin du flash back

* * *

**

Je ne veux pas subir le même sort.

Que faire ? J'adore mon travail, enfin, mon ex travail, un goût acre me donne la nausée et je me penche pour vomir, j'ai le tournis.

Peut-être que, peut-être que si je lui offre la preuve que je suis bel et bien hétéro, il me reprendra ?

J'ai tout raconté à Blaise, lamentable n'est-ce pas ?

Et je dois faire comme si je suis fort, un Malefoy se doit d'être fort, en attendant j'ai tout dépensé, bête peut-être, mais je suis fauché.

J'ai vécu au jour le jour en étant sur qu'il y en aurait encore pour demain, ou peut-être plus et je suis fauché.

Même Blaise n'a pas trouvé sujet à rigolade, Pansy m'a regardé d'une manière bizarre.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver mon ancienne vocation…vraiment lamentable !

Comme au début, mon meilleur ami m'a aidé à trouver le casting, surement plus pourri que l'ancien, film gay ou pas cette foi je m'en tape royalement, tant que je n'ai pas à faire la manche, je vais d'abord me teindre les cheveux, je ne veux pas de problèmes.

* * *

-Haaa le plus important est arrivé !

Au moins ici je suis le plus important…tout n'est pas perdu

-Bon, on est un peu à la bourre alors tu te déshabilles ici et maintenant tu signes et tu te mets en place.

Bein voyons, tant qu'à faire, je fourre mes fringues pliées dans mon sac que je dépose délicatement dans un coin de la petite pièce dans laquelle je me trouve et suis le roux svelte mais un peu louche d'un pas altier, on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas !

Mais je cale net devant l'immondice qu'il me présente

-Bon, tu vas mettre ça et euh, sautiller joyeusement autour du lit pendant que les deux jeunes mariés célèbreront leur nuit de noces.

Il à l'air assez gêné en disant ça, pas autant que moi, c'est quoi ce trip de débile ? Il me dit que c'est pour symboliser l'enfant qui va bientôt naitre.

On à rien a faire d'un bambin qui va gasouiller et sentir mauvais ! C'est un porno oui ou non ?

Je garde les remarques pour moi, mais mon regard parle largement, et la température descend de quelque degrés.

En même pas dix minutes je me retrouve à gambader joyeusement autour de deux quadragénaires qui font leur petite affaire.

Nuit de noces tu parles !! Elle va se tuer à mettre cet enfant au monde oui !

Et moi, je commence à m'essouffler à m'agiter comme ça, le rôle le plus important il a dit ?

* * *

Au sortir de cette séance dans la quatrième dimension, je suis un peu honteux, mais j'ai surtout besoin d'un shampoing pour m'enlever les saletés de mèches brunes que j'ai sur la tête, et d'un grand remontant.

Il faut que je songe sérieusement à comment je vais faire pour récupérer mon boulot, je ne peux pas vivre sans le dessin, sans le montrer.

Comme mue d'une volonté propre, mon poignet bouge, mes doigts créent, avec la mousse glissante, des arbres, un lac, le ciel infini, les personnages d'un pique nique, un ravin derrière, un paysage que j'imagine, le plus beau que j'ai jamais dessiné, qui disparaît avec l'eau qui coule, sur mes joues peut-être.

* * *

Il est plus de minuit et demi, mais je suis toujours assis, depuis plus de trois heures, à boire dans mon petit pub avec ce serveur étranger, je n'arrive même pas à être bourré, si on doit m'enlever ça aussi…

- Bonsoir amour !

Je retiens un soupir agacé, encore un ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'en repousser toute la soirée, ces bouffons qui ne font même pas la difference entre casse toi et fais moi grimper au rideau, toute façon, ils sont nuls dans les deux domaines, même pas fichus de tailler la route dignement.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, il comprendra tout seul, au bout de quelques minutes, ou d'une heure, je ricane, tout compte fait, je doit être un peu saoul.

- Draco ?

- D'où tu me connais toi ?

Ho, c'est harry, il me regarde d'un bizarre d'air lui ! (ma béta c'est inquiétée, lol non, Draco est soul !)

- Houuuhouuuu Harryyyy je t'ai attendu tu sais, pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu t'amènes ? Pas grave, viens on continue !

Je lève mon verre pour l'accueillir cependant lorsque je veux en boire une gorgée il m'en empêche, il fout quoi ?

- Hey hooo ça suffit maintenant t'as assez bu, je te ramène chez toi

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me reveille violement en sentant un truc glacé sur mon visage, p'tain c'est quoi ce délire, j'ai un atroce mal de tête.

- Tiens !

Il me tend un verre d'eau et un comprimé d'aspirine, une lumière m'éblouie

- Eteinds, s'il te plait, j'ai mal !

- Euh, sauf que,je peux pas, ya du soleil et, les rideaux sont tirés…

Ses yeux brillent de malice quand il me dit ça, en plus il se moque de moi.

- Je compte passer la journée avec toi aujourd'hui

Ha, il fronce les sourcils :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié un truc

Il se penche vers moi, quand je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres les mots de Perry me reviennent à l'esprit.

Je le repousse avec une telle force qu'il tombe du lit et se relève furieux

- T'es malade ou quoi ?

Je le hais !

- Non ! C'est toi qui es malade ! Tu crois pouvoir t'inviter chez moi, dans ma vie et tout foutre en l'air c'est ça ?!

- Pardon ?

Je le déteste

- Tout est de ta faute ! Je te déteste, je te déteste ! Sors, vas-t-en !!

Je hurle à travers la pièce en lui jetant ce que j'ai à portée de main.

- Quoi ? Dis moi, dis moi Draco, nous deux on y arrivera, que ce passe t-il ?

- Sors !! Tu n'es qu'un intrus ! Tu te moques de moi !

Les larmes coulent, de ses yeux ou des miens, peut-être des deux, je ne sais pas.

Quand je claque la porte, son expression désespérée reste figée dans mon esprit.

Je l'aime, mais j'aime aussi le dessin… c'est toute ma vie

* * *

Je signale pour ma défense que AIE ! Je je AIE mais arrêtez de taper! AIE !! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, même si je ne me gêne pas pour maltraiter mes persos;

**Note de l'auteur** : on approche de la fin, plus que deux ou trois chapitres (j'ai pas dit ça la dernière fois ?). Bonne lecture

* * *

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici ?

* * *

**

Perry m'a viré, et moi j'ai viré Harry ! Voilà la conclusion de la semaine dernière, je ne suis pas plus avancé.

Après tout, je suis quand même un Malefoy, on ne me met pas à la porte.

Il est donc hors de question que je retourne chez Perry.

Mais, si je vais quelque part d'autre, il racontera à tout le monde ce que je suis vraiment, le milieu des artistes étant affreusement homophobe,( où va le monde?voilà que le milieu artistique devient homophobe, tout pour me faire couler franchement!) je ne risque pas de faire long feu.

Bien sur, je peux nier mais, et si Harry vend la mèche ? Surtout après ce que je lui ai fait.

Il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser, tout est de sa faute

Voilà la conclusion de la semaine dernière, une bien inconfortable situation.

Il me manque, ceci est le résumé le plus important pourtant.

Je ne suis qu'un idiot, de toutes les façons, depuis ce jour, il n'a pas fait un pas dans ma direction, à croire qu'il ne pense pas à moi.

Pas de fleur à ma porte, ni de message sur mon répondeur.

Dieu que je l'aime, je suis prêt à aller m'agenouiller dans la première église pour qu'il me revienne.

A défaut, les mots de mes amis obstruent les interstices des portes et l'enregistreur est saturé.

Je ne veux pas sortir, je me sens misérable.

Je pourrais le croiser avec quelqu'un à tout moment si je mets le pied dehors.

Je veux mourir.

Je suis à cour de fusain et peinture, mes crayons sont un vague souvenir depuis trois jours, le frigo est vide, les paquets de chips presque entièrement éviscérés.

Je vais bientôt mourir de faim, mourir d'amour.

Je ne prends même plus la peine d'allumer les lumières et de prendre une douche.

Il fait nuit chez moi, mes dessins maintenant réalisés avec des cartouches d'encre sont accrochés partout, sur les fenêtres aussi.

Au début, c'était surtout des portraits de lui, pleins de brun et d'yeux verts partout !

Tristes, joyeux, en colère, amoureux, soucieux, saoul aussi. J'ai réalisé qu'à part ces sentiments je n'ai rien vu d'autre se refléter en eux !

La preuve que mon bonheur n'était qu'utopie ;

Puis, j'ai eu envie de dessiner les lieux que nous avions fréquentés, de nombre restreints eux aussi .

Tout se clarifie, à présent que je ne vis qu'à travers le passé.

Harry ne m'aimait pas, en tout cas pas assez pour partager la vie que je voyais pour nous.

Moi qui ai renié presque la totalité de mes principes.

On ne peut pas vraiment changer par amour.

Je me suis démontré à moi-même comment je pouvais être encore froid et cruel le jour où je l'ai mis à la porte.

Je n'en reste pas moins fou de douleur. Mais il faut que je sorte, Blaise va enfoncer la porte d'une minute à l'autre. Cela fait dix jours que je suis enfermé !

* * *

J'entends des voix étouffées autour de moi, mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai soif, mais j'ai aussi très sommeil. Harry est là, il m'observe d'un air moqueur :

-Tu es pathétique Draco, pathétique... Pathétique ! Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aime pas !!

Il se retourne, le jeune pianiste se dirige vers lui l'embrasse fougueusement et me montre ses mains intactes, Harry les prends et les caresse.

Je sens une douleur atroce au niveau des miennes, comme si mes os étaient broyés. Je hurle, tout se met à tourner.

- Monsieur calmez vous, je vous en prie ! crie une voix masculine.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis ébloui automatiquement par la blancheur des lieux, un jeune homme essaie de me tenir en place pendant qu'il explique à une femme à côté que j'ai mis les mains dans l'eau bouillante qui sert à nettoyer les pansements qu'il s'apprêtait à emporter avec lui.

Je suis dans un lit, le plafond et les murs sont immaculés, les draps aussi. Apparemment c'est une chambre d'hôpital !

- De l'eau, j'ai soif.

Ma gorge est sèche, seules mes lèvres sont humides, de larmes qui viennent de nulle part.

Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de demander à boire, la déglutition est encore plus difficile que la parole.

Je ferme les yeux .

A mon énième réveil, Blaise est à mon chevet.

- Dray ! S'exclame-t-il, tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

J'observe, ému, mon meilleur ami enlever sans discrétion l'eau qui sort de ses yeux.

- Ne refais jamais ça, j'ai bien cru que...

- On ne meurt pas parce qu'on s'est enfermé dix jours dans un apart' Blaise !

- Tu, tu, étais plein d'encre et les médecins ont dit que tu étais déshydraté et sous alimenté, anémié ajoute-t-il précipitamment en me voyant rouler les yeux.

- Moi je t'ai ouvert la porte parce que tu me tapais sur les nerfs à frapper aussi fort.

- Toujours aussi connard vieux frère, il me prend dans ses bras, je suis content de te revoir.

Je lui tapote le dos et il me demande pourquoi ? Que vais-je lui dire ? Que j'ai fait une crise de folie, ou que j'ai au contraire ressenti la réalité comme jamais auparavant pendant ces instants passés avec moi-même ?

A la place je me tais, je crois bien qu'il respecte mon silence car il se lève pour arranger un bouquet de fleur posé sur une table.

- Il est arrivé ce matin, pendant que tu dormais, je n'ai pas vu la personne, j'étais descendu prendre un café, et il n'y a pas de carte.

- Jettes-les !

Je me couvre en m'installant plus confortablement, Blaise ne proteste pas à ma plus grande surprise et sort avec le vase.

- Tu as changé, j'annonce tout simplement quand il revient.

- Toi aussi, répond-il du tac au tac, et à ce que je sais, nous sommes toujours colloc' mais mis à part ces dix jours, je ne te vois plus, tu passe tout ton temps à ton atelier.

- A ce sujet, je, j'ai quitté Perry.

- C'est en rapport avec ta présence ici ?

J'acquiesce, Je suis très mal à l'aise. Encore une fois il me surprend en ne disant rien, il hoche tout simplement la tête.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? J'enonce prudemment

- Je te l'ai demandé, tu n'as pas voulu répondre.

- Oui, mais, d'habitude, tu me tannes jusqu'à ce que je réponde !

Mon explication le fait sourire :

- Pansy n'aime pas ça !

Ha, dis-je, sur le coup, je suis un peu faché contre cette fille qui me change mon meilleur ami, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que leur histoire dure aussi longtemps, il a du lire dans mes pensées car il ajoute :

- Elle et moi c'est plus sérieux que ce que je croyais, je l'aime alors que je ne sais rien d'elle en fait, à part qu'elle ne se marie plus avec George parce qu'elle reste avec moi.

Ha, dis-je encore, il se met à rire

-Tu es drôlement explicite aujourd'hui en fait toi.

Pour toute réponse je me redresse brusquement pour le prendre dans mes bras, avant de me coucher dos à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entre bruyamment dans la pièce, me sortant de mon état de somnolence.

- Doucement bébé il dort murmure Blaise

Je grimace en entendant les bruits mouillés du baiser

- Non, non, ça va je suis réveillé !

Il manquerait plus qu'ils me virent dehors pour profiter du lit !

- C'est incroyable Draco ce qu'il y a comme œuvre dans ton atelier, tu les as toutes faites ? me demande Pansy.

- Oui Pansy je vais bien , merci de t'inquiéter pour moi je raille en souriant.

Elle fait un geste comme pour me signifier que ce n'est qu'une broutille.

- Et mes dessins, j'aimerais qu'ils restent où ils sont si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Son visage se décompose automatiquement et elle fait voler sa petite robe à pois en se mettant face à Blaise, lui aussi n'en mène pas large, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Euh, Dray balbutie-t-il.

- Pas de "Euh Dray" ! ma voix est sèche, je repousse les couvertures, qu'avez-vous fait de mes croquis ?

- Rien, enfin, rien de très...

- Parlez !

Pansy se retourne, elle à l'air plutôt calme à présent.

- J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer tes esquisses, enfin, toutes celles que j'ai pu trouver, à un oncle dont le beau frère possède une galerie d'art, parce que j'estime qu'on ne peut pas gacher les si belles choses que tu as produites, je suis sûre, pendant ton hibernation !

- Hum, on n'a pas encore de confirmation mais on pense que tu auras droit à un vernissage complet, ajoute Blaise d'une petite voix.

-Vous avez touché à mes affaires ! Dehors, sortez !

Ils s'empressent de me laisser seul. Je suis en colère, je suis furieux. Mon âme est représentée toute entière sur ces morceaux de papier, si elle a vraiment tout pris, même les peintures à huile, les pastels...

Le public ne me connaîtra jamais autant qu'à ce vernissage ! Je souris malgré moi en me pelotonnant dans les coussins.

Un vernissage…

* * *

Kikooo, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en premier lieu et qu'ensuite j'aurais plein de reviews, parce que ça descend ça descend…

Mais, l'écriture avant tout, je me suis vraiment plu à écrire celui là, surtout la première partie.

Merci beaucoup à ma béta

Kiss

**(Une review contre un ticket gratuit plus rencontre avec le peintre pour le vernissage de Draco !)**

Tatu


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…Hélas

* * *

**Euh, c'est un casting gay, ici** ?

**Chapitre**

* * *

Je suis devant l'hôpital, mes bagages posés à mes pieds, Blaise a déjà trente minutes de retard, et je commence légèrement à perdre patience.

En fait, j'aurais normalement dû sortir trois jours plus tard, mais le surlendemain étant le jour du vernissage je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de placer mes œuvres comme bon me semble.

De toutes les façons, je vais bien et les infirmières n'ont pas rechigné à me laisser sortir.

Qui voudrait d'un patient réagissant au moindre détail omis en rapport avec son confort et dont les seuls visiteurs semblaient fortement fantasmer sur les chambres d'hôpitaux ?

-Je vous appelle un taxi monsieur ? Vous n'êtes resté que quatre jours non ? Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de valises…

Je rétorque au vigile que si j'avais eu besoin d'un taxi je le lui aurait ordonné depuis longtemps.

Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son poste en grommelant

C'est terrible tous ces gens qui se mêlent de la vie d'inconnus !

Je consulte, fulminant après Blaise, ma montre.

-Je te ramène chez toi ? Me lance une voix peu assurée

Harry me parle de la vitre ouverte d'un taxi qui s'est garé devant moi sans que je ne le remarque, je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là.

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me coincer avec lui dans une boite roulante mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, Blaise ne viendra sûrement pas, et je n'ai pas de sous sur moi, la honte.

Le chauffeur prend mes sacs à bout de bras pendant que je m'engouffre dans la voiture

Le brun considère mes valises avec les sourcils haussés « Tu n'es resté que quatre jours non ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec mes bagages ?!

Il chuchote une adresse à la va vite que j'entend malgré tout

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas là que j'habite

Harry me jette un regard vague avant de se caler contre le cuir de la banquette arrière

-Je crois que nous devons parler commence –t-il

-Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire !!

-Cela va être dur de ne pas l'écouter en tout cas commente le chauffeur avant d'émettre un grand rire, fière de sa plaisanterie.

On se jette tous les deux sur le volet de séparation, lorsque nos mains se touchent je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner

Je suppose à son sourire vainqueur qu'il la remarquer, je le fusille du regard

-pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Je me refuse à lui répondre, je n'aurais jamais du monter dans ce taxi…

Des mains douces détournent ma tête du paysage que je regardais obstinément à travers la fenêtre.

Je crois que les arbres m'ont émut ou je suis encore sonné par les serums.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

-Je me suis fait viré de mon boulot alors qu'on sortait à peine ensemble, à ton avis ça ne sera pas pire plus tard ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les brimades que je me plaisais à faire subir aux autres et en même temps ça me tue d'être séparer de toi, je vois ton visage dans chaque objet que je touche, dans chaque endroit que je visite, lorsque j'ai un crayon en main, il n'y a que tes traits que j'ai envie de retracer encore et encore, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, tu es pire qu'une drogue Harry, mais je ne peux pas être dépendant de toi comme ça, je ne peux pas tout supporter pour nous…

Je ne vois pas son visage, je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas voir la haine ou la tristesse dans ses yeux

-en fait tu as peur!

Je manque de me faire mal en relevant brusquement les yeux pour voir un sourire moqueur, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela.

-tu as peur d'aimer, des sentiments que tu me porte, parce que tu sais que dès lors où tu les acceptera, tu pourras tout faire et tout défier pour me garder, tu as peur de t'impliquer pour voir ensuite que je ne suis qu'un parfait salaud bref, tu te comporte comme une fille sourit-il

-hein ?

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette voix aigue de sortir de ma gorge.

Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai affreusement la trouille, depuis que tout ça a commencé, c'est parti trop vite, et je ne sais plus comment ralentir la machine et paradoxalement, je suis aussi grisé que sur un parcourt de karting…

-je

A vrai dire, moi aussi j'en ai assez de tous ces rebondissements inutiles avec Harry, je dois être plus ou au moins autant impatient que lui à l'idée que tout cela se calme

Pour ne laisser que le bonheur ?

-Mais embrassez-vous voyons !!

Je tourne mon regard vers le conducteur qui nous observe à travers le rétroviseur avant d'approcher ma tête timidement de celle de mon brun adoré.

J'observe ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges qui se rapprochent et mon cœur n'a jamais autant battu qu'en ce moment.

Je manque de m'évanouir lorsque nos soufflent se mélangent, je m'accroche à lui.

Je suis un ado entrain de vivre son premier baiser amoureux pendant que nos langues se caressent.

On fait à peine attention au cri étouffé par le chauffeur qui ne perd sûrement rien du spectacle qu'on lui offre mais je suis presque ravi de lui faire partager ma béatitude.

Des bisous papillons pour reprendre notre respiration, pour contempler les yeux de l'autre mais rien qui ne séparent nos doigts entrelacés, nos torses collés.

Il pivote vers mon cou et m'adosse contre la vitre.

Je penche la tête au maximum, il est très important qu'il ait le plus de périmètre à sucer, mordiller, lécher ou embrasser

Le sang qui se concentrait essentiellement dans mes joues a apparemment décidé de descendre vers une partie située plus au sud.

Je n'aurais pas manqué d'être horrifié d'avoir une érection dans un taxi en plein bouchon sous les yeux d'un conducteur voyeur s'il n'avait pas fait ce truc avec mon oreille.

-putain haaaaa

Je me cambre contre lui écartant les jambes le plus largement possible.

Jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir cela seulement par des frottements

-Drayy tu es si chauud grogne-t-il

Je miaule de plaisir tandis que mes mains massent doucement l'imposante bosse qui distend son pantalon.

Je suis sur que je vais jouir, là, maintenant.

Il tire ma chemise pour avoir accès à mes hanches quand le chauffeur se racle la gorge, gêné.

Je me redresse immédiatement bien qu'ayant du mal à reprendre pied.

Bordel de merde il ne pouvait pas se la fermer ?!! Et puis pourquoi on l'entend parler malgré la vitre de séparation ?

Harry se penche vers les trous faits dans le plexiglas

-hem excusez nous euh…

-pas de mal monsieur ne vous inquiétez pas, ce serait dommage que vous vous fassiez arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, si l'on était dans un endroit désert il nous aurait même fourni le préservatif ce pervers !!

On passe le reste du voyage serrés l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser légèrement

Dire que j'ai fait ma chochotte au risque de le perdre est un euphémisme.

Le temps est passé presque trop vite, la voiture jaune s'arrête devant l'atelier.

Je descends non sans un dernier baiser à Harry et un clin d'œil à l'avant.

Faudrait noter le numéro d'immatriculation de ce taxi…

* * *

La galerie que Pansy m'a proposé est immense !!

Enfin, c'est plus que ce que j'aurais espéré pour l'instant.

J'ai décidé de la disposition des tableaux, tous ceux que j'ai pu retrouver y seront.

Ceux de mes débuts seront à l'entrée, mes esquisses et maquettes de stylisme dans un coin qui sera baigné de lumière, posés sur des tables semblables à celles où j'ai travaillé pendant toutes ces années.

Mes autres œuvres, avec les dessins du magazine que j'ai produit il y a peu, seront installées tout au long des murs,

Et enfin, les fruits de ma déchéance de ces derniers jours, au fond, plongés dans une semi obscurité.

Bref, je veux que tout reflète et respire l'univers dans lequel je demeurais plongé à chaque coup de pinceau posé.

Je dois dire qu'après maintes crises de nerfs et menaces les employés ont fait un travail merveilleux.

Le vernissage est pour demain. Tout doit être parfait.

Mon estomac crie famine, il est grand temps que je boucle le tout.

Mais au moment où je m'apprête à éteindre les lumières je perçois des bruits de pas.

Effrayé je regarde partout les sens en alerte.

Tout compte fait cette galerie est beaucoup trop grande.

J'accélère le pas pour me rendre vers la sortie mais je m'arrête, perclus pas la chair de poule

J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on m'observe,

Je me mets à courir, bêtement vers le fond de la galerie où sont exposées les images à l'encre de mon amoureux

On se croirait dans le Da Vinci Code…

A présent j'entends clairement d'autres bruits de course derrière moi.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, devant moi il n' y a pas de sortie.

Je me retrouve bientôt dans un cul de sac, une respiration aussi haletante que la mienne dans mon dos.

* * *

Héhé 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : encore une fois rien ne m'appartient, mais je vais quand même essayer de marchander un ou deux persos avec elle…

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

En une poignée de seconde, mille et une pensées ont traversé mon pauvre esprit torturé par la peur.

Et si c'était des homophobes venus pour me tabasser ? Un voleur d'œuvre d'art ? Un voyou drogué et armé ? Un violeur ?

-Sérieux Dray ne me fait plus jamais piquer un sprint pareil, j'ai le cœur qui va exploser !

Je crois que toute la tension accumulée s'est envolée d'un coup.

Je me retourne pour faire face à un Harry plié en deux tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Mais c'est toi aussi ! Quelle idée ?! Ca te coûtait quoi de me dire que c'était toi ?

Je m'approche du brun pour lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Avoue que tu as eu peur hein blondie ?

-N'importe qui aurait eu la trouille idiot !

-Non mais, il ricane, tu croyais que Freddy se tenait près à…

-Ris si tu veux, on te verra quand cela arrivera vraiment !

Sur le coup je boude un peu, en plus, ce que je lui ai dit n'a apparemment eu aucun effet.

Cool comme je compte pour lui !

Je rouvre la bouche après un certains temps (silence bercé par le respiration encore saccadée de mon petit ami décidément pas très sportif)

-Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir je pensais que c'était un violeur.

-Ah ! Parce que tu te crois tellement irrésistible hein

Il s'avance et se colle à moi, et bientôt je sens une myriade de baisers mouillés envahir ma nuque, ça a du bon d'être aimé et désiré.

Je suis si bien, à tel point que je ne cherche même pas à retenir le gloussement sonore qui sort de ma gorge en cet instant.

-En tout cas, je sais que pour toi je suis beaucoup plus que désirable

Et voilà que je me mets à minauder comme une préado face à son prétendant.

-Tu crois ? Murmure –t-il

Il presse une érection naissante contre ma hanche.

-Non pas ici mon chéri

Je le repousse doucement et devant son air interrogateur, rajoute

-Je ne veux pas bénir cet endroit de cette manière, un rire clair résonne, je ne sais pas s'il vient de lui mais son regard se trouble un peu plus lorsque j'avance d'un pas qui se veut sensuel vers le centre de la pièce éclairé,

Vu son air je suis tout sauf ridicule, Dieu soit loué.

Je m'arrête en plein milieu, de là où l'on peut apercevoir toutes les toiles et l'invite d'un geste de la main à me rejoindre.

Mais il continue à me fixer, cette fois comme si je représentais la septième merveille du monde.

D'un autre côté je le comprends, si je suis aussi beau baigné de lumière qu'il ne l'est dans cette pénombre en face de moi alors on en a tous les deux pour longtemps avant d'émerger.

-Tu viens, parvins-je à chuchoter, je te montre comment tout est installé et ensuite on va manger une pizza, je connais un bon…

-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir Draco

A cet instant, je me sens comme un gamin devant son tout premier vélo, une mère devant son nourrisson ou un étudiant qui réussi avec une très bonne moyenne un examen très dur et réputé alors qu'il a toujours été un nullard.

Un mélange de joie, d'émoi mais aussi d'un peu de peur en pensant à l'avenir.

Je n'ai rien à lui répondre, je ne peux pas décoller mes lèvres.

Cependant le regard que je suis jette fait bien comprendre que je sui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Il rit, sûrement pour cacher son émotion

-Je crois bien que toi non plus tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser en paix !

* * *

En fait d'un vernissage, c'est surtout un avant vernissage, l'ouverture au public ne sera faite que demain matin après le petit déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, c'est plus une présentation de ce qui fait office de journal intime semi privé à mes mais et occasionnellement leur famille.

Je discute avec Pansy et son oncle, un homme chaleureux quoiqu'un peu bavard, puis elle m'entraîne vers sa belle famille avec un sourire rayonnant.

Mme Zabini est une dame d'une grande beauté, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle faisait avec un homme aux flagrants problèmes de cholestérol et d'alcool.

Mais nul doute qu'elle l'aime, quand on voit les regards énamourés qu'ils échangent.

Au moment où je me dirige vers Harry et les jumeaux, le père de Blaise se jette sur ce qui doit être son quatrième verre de martini.

Et on est à peine dix heures.

Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est la facilité que j'ai eu à voir Harry plaisanter avec eux et moi-même à rire à leurs blagues.

Ils sont de bonne compagnie après tout.

Je vole un baiser à mon brun et je poursuis ma ronde.

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai assez parlé à chacun pour savoir qu'elle est la toile préférée, celle qui sera achetée avant demain et aussi ce qu'on raconte derrière mon dos.

Les gens sont fascinants.

Bref, à présent il ne reste qu'une poignée de personne, Harry , Blaise, les jumeaux, Pansy, Ron et moi.

Nous sommes d'ailleurs en train de pester contre ces filles qui se pomponnent tout le temps quand on sursaute tous.

Ma meilleure amie revient des toilettes, vu comme elle a claqué la porte elle a du se mettre son eye liner dans l'œil.

Blaise s'approche d'elle, inquiet

-Bébé, tout va bien ? Tu sais la porte est sensée rester ou-

-Toi tu la fermes !

Je suis carrément choqué par la violence dont elle a usé.

Elle continue de hurler

J'avance aussi vers elle pour tenter de la calmer et surtout de comprendre mais à peine ai-je fait un pas dans sa direction qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

Je ne la reconnais plus, pas de sourire ni d'yeux pétillants, une rage sans nom la défigure complètement.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? car il est évident que sa colère est dirigé contre moi.

Je m'apprêteà mettre un pied devant quand elle parle à nouveau,

-Ne bouge pas

Cette fois sa voix est calme mais je suis cloué sur place par le révolver qu'elle tient pointé sur moi.

* * *

_Voili voila voilouuuu un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais !_

_Le prochain est à moitié écrit, franchement j'étais inspirée hier _

_Svp les gens soyez gentils, pas de spoiler pour le tome 7…même si je ne me résous pas à attendre octobre, ni à lire scotchée à mon dico pfff c'est trop triste _

_Gros bisous et à la prochaiiiiiiine_

_(quand je pense que lundi des millions de personnes auront fini le livre jsui trop jalouse en même temps je suis pas pressée, c'est une partie de ma vie qui va se terminer…je me ferais presque pleurer)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'****appartient, malheureusement…**

**Note de l'auteur : je n'ai aucune excuse, juste, une grosse, grosse maladie de la page blanche et beaucoup de travail avec l'université -_- **

**D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas être trop exigeant avec ce chapitre…**

**Merci a ceux qui ont continué a envoyer des reviews pour me réveiller, c'est grâce a vous que ce chapitre est la =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**-Pan-Pansy ?**

**-La ferme j'ai dit !**

**Blaise se tait définitivement, les autres sont estomaques.**

**Je suppose qu'ils seront bientôt affoles une fois la gravite de la situation assimilée, ils songeront à me sortir du guêpier dans lequel je suis fourré.**

**-Pansy, que crois-tu être entrain de faire ?**

**Je me suis efforce de contrôler ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble, j'ai l'air calme, enfin j'espère…**

**Elle relève le cran d'arrêt et le déclic retentit, se répercute aux quatre coins de la galerie, comme le gong sonnant la fin de ma vie.**

**J'ai peur.**

**J'ai une trouille monstre.**

**-Je peux aller faire pipi ?**

**Malgré le son étrangle qui a du avoir un mal fou a se frayer un chemin depuis ses entrailles, je reconnais Ronald Weasley, dans toute sa splendeur.**

**-Pour que tu appelles les flics ? Tu crois que je suis conne ou quoi ? crie-t-elle**

**Conne je ne sais pas, mais folle sans aucun doute.**

**Bizarrement, cela me rassure de voir que malgré le fait que l'on se retrouve en plein cœur d'une scène policière, ce bon vieux Weasley trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour.**

**Mais vite, une vague de frayeur m'assaille, en s'adressant au roux, l'index de Pansy s'est dangereusement appuyer sur la gâchette.**

**-Bordel Weasley, ma putain de vie est en jeu et toi tu veux aller aux chiottes ?**

**Cette fois, c'est une voix aigue qui sort de ma gorge.**

**Cela aurait été risible s'il s'agissait d'un film, mais la c'est la réalité…une chienne de réalité.**

**-Je t'ai connu moins grossier Dray ! Rie Pansy**

**Je lui en foutrais moi des Dray, qu'elle dirige son arme vers le sol et je lui ferais le cours complet de français qu'un étudiant en lettres toute sa vie finit par assimiler.**

**-Fait chier Pansy ! C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**Tiens, Harry Potter preux chevalier daigne tenter quelque chose pour sauver mon cul, normal, que ferait-il sans ?**

**Je dédramatise, toujours dédramatiser, sinon je sens que vais tomber dans les pommes d'une minute a l'autre**

**Il s'approche jusqu'à se mettre a mes cotes.**

**-Mon problème ? Eh bien c'est toi, **_**Harry.**_

**Son annonce me glace le sang**

**L'autre se fige à ma gauche**

**Elle ordonne a Blaise et Ron de se mettre bien en vu mais a l'arrière et aux Weasley de se mettre ma droite.**

**Je ne comprends plus rien.**

* * *

**Pov Pansy**

**Ca y est, je suis devant eux.**

**Ceux qui ont gâche ma vie**

**Ils vont mourir je te le promets !!!**

**Fin du pov**

* * *

**-Moi ? Bégaie Harry**

**Toutes couleurs semblent avoir quitté son visage, encore une fois, si cela eut été en dans un autre contexte, ou il y'a 10 minutes j'aurais pousse la plaisanterie jusqu'à dire qu'il est aussi pale qu'un cadavre, mais ce n'est plus drôle.**

**-En effet, toi, tu es le centre de tout, l'amant de celui qui n'a pas cru en moi, qui m'a cru folle au point de vouloir m'enfermer à mon arrivée ici ! Au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de lui**

**De quoi elle parle ? De Blaise ? De moi ? Impossible, elle divague, pourvu qu'elle ne divague pas au point de tirer sur quelqu'un, même si ca a bien l'air d'être son plan **

**-l'amant de mon ex-fiance et a l'époque le sale gamin qui m'a tout enlevé, un meurtrier, voila ce que tu es ! Termine-t-elle**

**A ces mots, le visage déjà blanc, se décompose.**

**Moi, je ne comprenais déjà rien depuis le début, je suis encore plus confus, elle doit se tromper, tout ceci n'a aucun sens ni signification, ni vraisemblance, l'amant de Georges ? Le meurtrier ?**

**-Pansy je crois vraiment que tu te…**

**-Non, Non, Non, mon petit ami répétait cela comme une litanie tout en cherchant son ex des yeux, ex…ex !**

**Mais le roux ne veut manifestement pas croiser son regard, garde la tète basse**

**-Te souviens-tu ? Reprends Pansy, souviens toi, il ya six ans, six loooooongues années, cette soirée ou vous avez renversée ton cher ami et toi une innocente personne qui passait son chemin, ou vous avez tout renversé.**

**-C-C'était…toi ?**

**Plus que jamais, tremblant, Harry semblait réaliser que le canon de l'arme pointait sur lui.**

**J'avoue que je m'en aussi mal, que si c'était moi qui était encore menace.**

**-Voyons donc ! Elle claque les pieds au sol, raconte nous cette jolie histoire, tes souvenirs ont l'air d'être plus clairs que les miens !**

**-Je-Je refuse !**

**Je félicite Harry pour la fermeté dont il fait preuve dans de telles circonstances, je suis même fier, est-ce idiot, mourir en ayant été décide et ferme ou vivre en tant que lavette ?**

**Les pupilles dilatées, Pansy se rapproche dangereusement de mon brun qui se met a parler précipitamment.**

**-Je, C'était…commence t-il**

**-Na na na, franchement Harry, comment commence-t-on une histoire ?**

**-Il était une fois gémit-il en fermant les yeux**

**Vivre en tant que lavette apparemment. **

**-il était une fois, il ya longtemps, Georges et moi revenions d'une soirée arrosée et j'ai un peu joué avec le volant, a-a ce moment la…**

**-MAIS CONTINUE JE T'EN PRIS !!**

**Elle avait l'air encore plus démente à présent, ses yeux rougeoyaient, ses cheveux en bataille qu'elle arrachait par touffe ne seraient bientôt plus qu'une composante du passe.**

**Ca se voit, elle fulmine, folle, pourtant personne ne peut rater les larmes qui dévalent ses joues.**

**-A ce moment la, quelqu'un a voulu à traverser la route et-**

**-et vous l'avez tue ! Voila ce que vous avez fait minaude-t-elle**

**-N-Non, elle était vivante !**

**Harry essayait de se défendre, mais je ne pense pas que ca ait été sa plus brillante idée, il vaut toujours mieux d'être une lavette vivante plutôt qu'une lavette morte.**

**Je prie pour que cet idiot de Ron arrête d'écouter si attentivement et qu'il fasse quelque chose, comme se déplacer, saisir une sculpture quelconque et que…en fait, même moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, on a plus qu'a regardé ce macabre mais fascinant face a face.**

**-Vous l'avez assassine ! L'enfant que je portais, mon fiance, et maintenant c'est a vous de payer !**

**L'enfant ? Le fiance ? Pansy a été enceinte ?**

**Blaise ne peut retenir une exclamation étonnée en même temps que Georges laisse échapper un grognement incompréhensible**

**-Cela nous amène a toi mon chéri… elle se tourne vers le roux**

**Au début, ca a été une pure coïncidence que de se rencontrer, mais apparemment c'est le destin qui t'a conduit a moi, même si je ne t'ai pas reconnu des le départ, apres tout, je ne t'avais qu'aperçu ce soir la, au volant de ta voiture, mais tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de toi.**

**Combien de fois j'ai voulu te poignarder dans ton sommeil ? Chaque soir, quand tu revenais asperge du parfum d'un autre. **

**Georges montre enfin son visage, choque.**

**-Tu pensais que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ? Je-ne-suis-pas-stupide ! annonce-t-elle**

**Mon bébé m'a tout raconte, il m'a parle !! Tu ne pouvais te cacher nulle part, personne ne peut !**

**Elle se reprend**

**-Quelle ne fut ma surprise, charmante surprise de voir des dessins de lui chez toi Draco.**

**Elle repointe l'arme sur moi, putain, ca m'avait pas manque !**

**Mon pouls s'accélère, qu'ais-je a voir avec cette histoire bordel de merde ?!**

**-Mais rien du tout Dray, j'ai du m'exprimer a haute voix sans m'en rendre compte, **

**-c'est juste drôle de te l'apprendre, Draco Draco Draco, sais-tu que tu t'es fait roule ? Le sais-tu ? Que pendant que tu bouillonnes d'amour, ce connard d'Harry se fait sauter comme une petite pute par tous les mecs qu'il croise ? Y compris Georges **

**Glousse-t-elle.**

**Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a émit ce son, mais on semble aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre.**

**J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, finalement, ce serait bien que Pansy me tue moi, je n'aurais pas a me suicide, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !**

**-Alors Georges ? Tu pensais que tu etais le seul à pouvoir tromper ? **

**Pansy se marre franchement, le son de son rire retentissait dans la salle**

**-Voila la partie que j'attendais ! Alors Georges, qui choisis tu ? Qui offres-tu pour expier tes fautes ? Harry ou Fred ? Ton frère ou ton amant infidèle ? **

**Le concerne ne semble même pas alerte par ces propos, il se contente de fixer Harry avec un air misérable, aussi misérable que le mien.**

**-Tues Georges ! Panique le brun, c'est lui qui conduisait, je refuse de crever a cause d'un plan cul ! On ne s'aime pas! Je n'aime personne bordel, laisse moi partir, je ne dirais rien du tout mais laisse moi sortir d'ici! **

**-C'est beau l'amour et les promesses n'est-ce pas Georges ? Comme celles que tu me faisais, affreux mensonges**

**Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas forniqué allégrement dans mon dos avec ce type je n'aurais jamais su et nous nous serions maries ah ! Ah ! Ah ! **

**-Tu aimes Harry n'est-ce pas ? Tu serais heureux que je tue Draco pour l'avoir rien que pour toi, tu serais prés à donner la vie de ton frère pour le garder ? Choisis Georges, je suis impatiente de connaitre ta décision !**

**Fred émit un son étrangle alors qu'avec une lenteur sadique elle ajuste l'arme a la hauteur de sa tète.**

**Tout se passa très vite a partir de la.**

**Il eut des cris, quelqu'un qui me poussa a terre.**

**Et deux coups de feu.**

**Pas un.**

**Deux.**

* * *

_**J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini ce chapitre, wow, en tout cas, vu le temps que j'ai passe sans écrire, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a m'y remettre, je me demande si j'ai un peu perdu la main ou pas, en tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi jusque la, pour ma part, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier pas parce que je veux me debarraser d'une histoire, mais parce que c'était prévu comme ca, et ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne viendra pas dans un an ^^.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement…**_

_**Note de l'auteur : hello people AIE !!! qui a lance une chaussure ? euh hem oui, voila le dernier chapitre… desolee pour l'attente, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que qu'il est la le chapitre non ? hm ok je la ferme… ^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passe.**

**Je suis plaque au sol par un léger poids**

**Mon cœur bat a tout rompre, j'ai mal a la jambe**

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**Harry !! Harry est plein de sang**

**-Merde tu es blesse !!!**

**Je regarde le brun sans le voir, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il lui soit reste un peu d'humanité pour songer à me protéger du tir de Pansy**

**-C'est ton sang…**

**Je regarde ma jambe, toute mon hémoglobine est en train de foutre le camp, ok…respirons**

**-Non !**

**Je me rends compte que la salle n'est plus du tout calme**

**Des cris entrecoupes de gémissements sortent de la bouche de la folle maintenue fermement par Blaise**

**Je suis du regard Ron courir vers une forme au sol**

**Il s'agenouille pour retourner son frère tombe face contre terre.**

**-Fred ? Fred ? FRED ?? Je t'en prie réveille-toi, FRED !!!!**

**Je me retiens de vomir devant ce spectacle, le visage macule, le roux était mort la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, la balle avait traversée un œil.**

**Aussi bouleverse que je suis, je ne puis que remarque la différence entre les frères Weasley, Georges regardait le cadavre le visage blême, les lèvres serrées**

**Ron, était à présent dos contre le plus lointain mur qu'il ait pu trouver et poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang.**

**Je me sentais faible, en essayant de me relever je titube, la douleur me brouillant la vue, Harry me rattrape au sol**

**-Dra-Draco ? fait-il angoisse **

**-C'est de ta faute ! Tu l'as tue ! Accuse Ron en pointant son index vers Georges.**

**Il se rue vers lui à grand renfort de coups de poings.**

**-Je te hais ! Tu n'es plus mon frère, comment as-tu pu le sacrifier ?**

**Il y eu un claquement de porte, et Georges Weasley était partit.**

**Des sirènes retentirent, apparemment Blaise avait appelé la police.**

**Les images dansaient autour de moi, la dernière chose que je vois avant le trou noir c'est le visage inquiet de Harry.****Lorsque je me réveille c'est dans une salle blanche emplis d'odeur d'éther.**

* * *

**Un hôpital quoi.**

**J'ai du mal à me remémorer ce qui s'est passe, je suis tout engourdi d'anesthésiant et de sommeil.**

**Plus tard, la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que je suis vivant, sinon je ne sentirais pas la douleur dans ma jambe immobilisée, ni la migraine qui me chauffe les tempes, ni l'odeur d'antiseptique qui m'irrite la gorge.**

**Quoique je pourrais très bien être en enfer.**

**La lumière me fait mal aux yeux et j'ai soif.**

**Les infirmières incompétentes ne m'ont pas laisse de carafe et les stores sont grands ouverts**

**Génial, quitte a évite la mort grandiose par balle vaudrait mieux que je crève comme un con tout seul par déshydratation ou braise par le soleil.**

**C'est un infirmier qui m'apprend que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et que j'ai dormi 3 jours.**

**Il me fait penser à Harry avec ses cheveux a peine coiffes.**

**Je lui demande d'un air détache si quelqu'un est passe pour moi**

**Personne. A part une personne qu'il décrit comme étant Blaise. Personne quoi. Pas Harry.**

**Je suis cloue au lit, blesse, au-dedans comme au dehors.**

**Des tocs- tocs à la porte m'empêchent de me plonger plus a fond dans mon amertume**

**-Tu es réveille ?!**

**Un Blaise au visage éclaire me sourit.**

**De plus près je vois qu'il a semble très fatigue avec de grandes cernes qui lui soulignent les yeux.**

**-Avant que tu ne me pose dix milles question commence-t-il, l'enterrement de Fred a lieu demain matin, est-ce que tu veux y aller ?**

**Bien sûr que oui, j'étais présent lors de sa mort et je suis passe proche, je le lui dois bien**

**-Oui, et qu'est-ce-qui s'est passe donc ?**

**-En résume, Pansy s'est venge de la mort de l'enfant qu'elle portait a l'époque ou elle s'est faite renversée par une voiture conduite par Georges, en fait ses explications sont tes confuses on ne sait pas quoi croire de ce qu'elle raconte, Harry est introuvable et elle, elle ira sans doutes dans un centre spécialise.**

**Entendre parler du brun me donne des frissons de dégoûts, peut être mêles de déception aussi, il s'est enfui lâchement âpres sa déposition et tant que l'affaire ne serait pas claire on se ne saura rien.**

**Il me trompait avec Georges.**

**Il me trompait avec Georges…**

**-La famille Weasley est dévastée continue-t-il et ils ne peuvent rien faire car Pansy n'a pas toute sa tête, Ron tient son frère pour responsable surtout que lui aussi a fuit comme un voleur, la honte ou la culpabilité je crois soupire-t-il.**

**Je me demande s'ils sont ensemble, s'ils sont partis très loin pour tenter d'oublier et recommencer en nous laissant dans le passe**

**-je suis content que tu ailles mieux frère ! Tu étais dans un sale état**

**Quand il m'appelle comme ca, ca veut dire qu'il est vraiment ému**

**-en attendant va me chercher un chinois, la nourriture d'hosto c'est pas ma tasse de the !**

* * *

**On est tous de noir vêtus, moi avec une béquille en plus.**

**Des lys parsèment la portion du cimetière ou se trouve le caveau des Weasley.**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et à l'avant la famille est silencieuse.**

**Les garçons, debout, droits regardent fixement le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre, chacun disant un adieu lourd de souffrance à leur frère, cousin, ami.**

**J'observe la gorge serrée Molly Weasley fondre en larmes en jetant une rose dans le tombeau.**

**Blaise retient comme il peut son chagrin en ramenant les bras autour de lui, des perles apparaissant malgré tout au creux de ses yeux.**

**Un éclair roux attire mon attention sur la droite, Georges est quand même venu, il se tient loin, n'osant pas s'approcher.**

**Je me sens honteux d'être vivant alors que lui est mort, il aurait pu avoir ma chance…**

**Je brule sous les regards des autres, sentant les reproches de pouvoir encore respirer, ou peut être est ce mon imagination.**

**-Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour dire au revoir a mon fils, votre frère, amis. Nous ne l'oublierons pas, il ne fait que dormir et puisse la terre lui être légère, il était exceptionnel, courageux, jovial, Fred était-**

**Le père n'arrive pas à dire correctement son éloge et finit par sous remercier tout simplement d'être vu.**

**Je vois Georges qui sort de sa cachette et se dirige vers sa famille.**

**On le regarde s'avancer avec crainte jusqu'à ce que sa mère se jette dans ses bras**

**-Blaise on devrait y aller.**

**Il acquiesce et nous laissons les roux entre eux**

**Sur le chemin du retour le silence est empli de non dit et d'émotion.**

**Je sens le poids de toute ces derniers jours se déposer sur mes épaules, c'est lorsque mon ami me tend un mouchoir sans rien dire que je m'aperçois de l'eau sur mes joues.**

**Ce soir la, nous dormons ensemble, personne ne veut être seul dans ces conditions.**

* * *

**Une semaine après, la vie a plus ou moins repris pour nous, Blaise et son restau, moi et mes œuvres.**

**J'ai décroche un contrat avec un magazine d'art, ils veulent une édition spéciale sur moi, artiste en herbe, ce qui va avec une séance de dédicace et vernissage s'il ya du succès.**

**Je suis donc la, fulminant parce que jusqu'à présent je n'ai signe de magazine qu'a des ados en mal d'amour plutôt que des férus de peinture.**

**Il semblerait que ce soit un flop en somme.**

**Ensuite il fait une chaleur monstre dehors, et ca m'énerve encore plus de savoir que je devoir aller la bientôt.**

**Quand je rentre chez moi, un bouquet est pose sur le pallier.**

**Je me fige en me raisonnant.**

**Ce n'est peut ****être pas ce que je crois.**

**Pourtant en ouvrant la carte je reconnais avant même de lire le mot l'écriture ciselée du brun aux yeux verts.**

_**Je suis **__**désolé**_

_**Si tu veux encore de moi, ou non je t'attendrais **_

_**la ou je t'ai rencontre a 6h, tous les jours.**_

_**Harry**_

**J'avais eu la folie de ****répéter ce moment milles fois dans ma tète on espérant ou pas qu'il se produise, je me suis jurer de jeter toute lettre a la poubelle et d'oublier ce con qui donne rendez vous dans un studio porno.**

**Ce que je fis.**

**J'étais devenu fort.**

**Sauf que, au bout de trois jours, il m'apparait que je ne le suis pas tellement…**

**Moi aussi je suis con, con, gay et amoureux.**

**Voyons voir ou tout cela va encore mener.**

* * *

_**TADAAAA, FIN !! ^^**_

_**Ca a été dur n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Merci a ceux qui me suivent depuis le début avec cette histoire, pour ceux qui m'ont rejoins entre temps, et pour ceux qui ont en général lu et qui sont morts d'impatience vu le temps d'attente de ces derniers chapitre**_

_**Au plaisir de vous retrouver sur une autre fanfic**_

_**Chipie14**_


End file.
